Ascend to Power: Revolution of the DigiDestined
by Green Garden
Summary: -COMPLETED- A rewritten version of Digimon Adventures. This is the second story in Ascend to Power and the sequel in Adventurous Virtues. There is a more appropriate ending for the story. Daisuke; Ken; Miyako, and Osamu are all in here.
1. Mates Arise

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Ascend to Power: Adventurous Virtues: Revolution of the DigiDestined  
Prologue: "Mates Arise"**

Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!

"Getting to mega wasn't hard." Koushiro noted.

"Not for you. We needed a prophecy for it!" Yamato commented.

"Maybe if all of our copedam are to become mate, we all need prophecies." Ken guessed.

"Maybe prophecies were only meant for Taichi and Yamato." Joe added.

"Maybe there's another way for us to reach mate!" Gatomon yelled.

Koushiro nodded. "That's a possibility. Our other copedam probably can reach mate on there own."

"It's really interesting, meeting new codelimin." Osamu commented.

"Has your copedam or Ken's copedam reached mate yet?" Daisuke asked.

Osamu shook his head. "No. Up to Migration only."

"It's really neat, this new device." Koushiro commented.

"It's called a Twivice." Taichi grinned.

"Like I didn't know that! Stan and A.J. named their own Twivices, what should I name mine?" Koushiro asked.

"Why not whiz?" Yamato asked.

"Whiz? That's a good name. I'll call you Whiz, Mr. Twivice." Koushiro smiled.

"Let's see what information it can give us." Joe commented.

"And what it can store." Mimi smiled.

"What's the difference between Koushiro's laptop and this twivice?" Hikari asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Tentomon commented.

"Well, for starters, I wouldn't be involved with my laptop as long now. From what A.J. said, a Twivice gives more attention to its owner rather than the opposite." Koushiro explained.

"You and A.J. spent some quality time together, didn't you?" Gomamon asked.

"We sure did!" Koushiro smiled.

"Eoo! Disgusting!" Mimi commented.

Koushiro blinked. "Not like that!"

"Yeah right." Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Gai Grasl!" Koushiro growled.

Taichi blinked. "What was that?"

"Stan taught me some of the Twilasin language; A.J. taught me more of its vocabulary." Koushiro smiled.

"What did you mean from what you said?" Joe asked.

"Sorry I can't say. A.J. and Stan want the Twilasin natives controlled. There are the three of us so far." Koushiro grinned.

"I liked you more when you're in your laptop." Takeru commented.

"Yeah!" Palmon and Biyomon commented.

"A nerd would always be a nerd." Agumon whispered.

"A nerd that can save your sorry butts!" Koushiro hissed.

Taichi stopped and turned to him.

"What did you say?" Taichi asked.

"You heard me well." Koushiro growled.

Taichi went for a punch but Koushiro ducked. He gave his signal.

"**Super Shocker**!" Tentomon yelled.

The attack fried Taichi's hand. He hopped around, shaking his hand.

"Hot! Hot!" He whispered, blowing on it.

"Try that again and..." Koushiro started.

"**Pepper Breath**!" Agumon yelled.

"**Super Shocker**!" Tentomon countered.

Unlike Agumon's Pepper Breath, Tentomon's Super Shocker was more concentrated; focused, and more accurate. Proof of training from Ememon. Ememon was the first to excel in controlling his attacks. He helped Gennai teach Greemon and Zonemon. Agumon growled.

"You want a piece of me?" Agumon roared.

"Come get some!" Tentomon growled.

"Agumon enough! I'll fight my own battles, thank you!" Taichi hissed, dragging Agumon away from Tentomon...

* * *

Some trees turned into new codelimin. They were creepy ones.

"Chance to try my new twivice." Koushiro whispered.

"Let's check if our digivice has anything about them." Taichi suggested.

His digivice gave no information, indicating that it didn't know the new codelimin.

"Your turn Whiz!" Koushiro smiled.

"_Eldermon - Nature Meric Mate - Coming alive from their roots, Eldermon are cousins to anything related to Night Elves - Ancient Quake crashed these sorry creatures that are trapped in it._"

"It seems we'll be facing mates from now on." Joe commented.

"Let's try this all together." Daisuke suggested.

"No problem in that." Takeru nodded

"Do it all!" They all yelled.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WAR GREYMON!"

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... METAL GARURUMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... TOGEMON!"

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... LILLYMON!"

'I wonder what Lillymon would become once reaching mate.' Mimi thought.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... EX VEEMON!"

"EX VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... STEALTH VEEMON!"

"I can't wait for Veemon's mate! I hope an angel like Hikari and Takeru." Daisuke whispered.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... ANGEMON!"

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... MAGNA ANGEMON!"

'He's mate form could be an angel like his previous forms.' Takeru thought.

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... BIRDRAMON!"

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARUDAMON!"

'A phoenix? Maybe.' Sora thought.

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... IKKAKUMON!"

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... ZUDOMON!"

"Definitely a marine animal." Joe whispered.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... ANGEWOMON!"

"Gatomon's mate must be an angel." Kari whispered.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

"AQUILAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... PULSE AQUILAMON!"

"A bird for sure." Miyako whispered.

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... STINGMON!"

"STINGMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... JEWEL BEEMON!"

'An insect, that's for sure.' Ken thought.

"SILKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WEBMON!"

"WEBMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WIDOW WEBMON!"

'An insect, it's obvious.' Osamu thought.

"TENTOMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

"KABUTERIMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... MEGA KABUTERIMON!"

"Amazing. A flying insect. That much I know." Koushiro whispered.

War Greymon flew at an Eldermon, but the Eldermon stretched its branch right through War Greymon, paralyzing him into a tree.

"WAR GREYMON!" Taichi yelled.

War Greymon devolved back into Agumon. Taichi ran towards him. War Greymon's Eldermon noticed and went for a stab into Taichi. Yamato quickly intervened and saved Taichi in time, pushing both of them away. Koushiro hopped onto Mega Kabuterimon, considering the Eldermon could do Ancient Quake any time. Mega Kabuterimon flew into the air.

"**Freeze Breath**!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

He froze War Greymon's Eldermon's branch. Metal Garurumon jumped and snapped the branch stabbing Agumon, freeing him. Mega Kabuterimon caught him in midair.

"It's obvious these coming battles are going to be more violent than before." Koushiro commented.

"Making it more dangerous." Mage Kabuterimon nodded.

"**Ancient Quake**!" Eldermon all yelled.

Koushiro gasped. Eldermons' attack was concentrated and focused. All the DigiDestined, minus Koushiro, fell into the crack. All the copedam, minus Mega Kabuterimon and Metal Garurumon, fell into the trap as well. Metal Garurumon jumped to the side the Mega Kabuterimon was flying over.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

The missiles froze and vaporized some of the Eldermon, but not all of them. The crack began to close faster. The copedam trapped in there, devolved back into their rookie forms, collapsing. Their voyagers got them before they fell endlessly...

* * *

"From what Crescent Tomb says, for the other voyagers to get to their mate levels, only say 'Ascend to Power'. It'll only work when you're all outnumbered and in critical danger. You'll only have one shot at it." A.J. explained.

"I'm sure I'll say it at the right time." Koushiro smiled.

* * *

"So that's what it means. Ready to go mate Mega Kabuterimon?" Koushiro asked.

"What? You bet! First hop off with Agumon, Metal Garurumon will catch you." Mega Kabuterimon replied.

Koushiro got Agumon and hopped off onto Metal Garurumon.

_Reach for the power - Fade into the light of a solar eclipse - Fade into the darkness of a lunar eclipse - Crescention!_

"Ascend to Power!" Koushiro yelled.

Purple energy surrounded Mega Kabuterimon. His skin became golden. Four wings became apparent as his pincers showed like a beetle's. He was much huger than Mega Kabuterimon.

"MEGA KABUTERIMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

The purple energy burst as Hercules Kabuterimon was clear to everyone's sight.

"Destroy all the Eldermon! That might stop the crack and make the ground rise!" Koushiro explained.

"I'll try." Hercules Kabuterimon nodded.

"_Hercules Kabuterimon - Insect Jerebi Mate - Hercules Kabuterimon's pincers are so strong that it can hold things apart or hold things up for a long time - Mega Electro Shocker is an advanced attack of Electro Shocker but the difference is the radiation Mega Electro Shocker spreads and its ricochet from one opponent to the next. If the blast doesn't get the opponent, the radiation will._"

"**Mega Electro Shocker**!" Hercules Kabuterimon yelled.

He launched it towards an Eldermon who gasped. It was instantly vaporized. The blast jumped from one Eldermon to the next rapidly, exploding completely on the last. The crack disappeared and the ground was raised. The entire group was safe while Hercules Kabuterimon soared over head...

COMING UP! EPISODE 1: TORNADO AGAINST METAL SEADRAMON

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


	2. Tornado Against Metal Seadramon

Story by Green Garden

**Ascend to Power: Adventurous Virtues: Revolution of the DigiDestined  
Episode 1: "Tornado Against Metal Seadramon"**

Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!

_Previously on Revolution of the DigiDestined:_

Taichi signing in, Koushiro got in a slight argument with me that led to a near skirmish between Tentomon and Agumon. Eldermon suddenly appeared and all our copedam digivolved their highest. There were some tough times for War Greymon and me but our friends made sure that we were in no trouble. The entire group of Eldermon concentrated their attacks at us and our copedam.

Only Mega Kabuterimon; Koushiro, and Metal Garurumon survived the attack while the rest of us got trapped. Koushiro used his chance; Mega Kabuterimon successfully ascended to Hercules Kabuterimon and saved the others. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Chuumon rushed towards the Destined Voyagers, out of breath. Mimi quickly held him up.

"What's the matter?" Mimi asked.

"The Dark Masters." Chuumon whispered.

"What about them?" Metal Garurumon asked

"They're here, in the Digital World. They easily gained control while you were all away in your world. Lot of changes has happened here." Chuumon explained.

"Other evil Digimon to fight." Taichi crushed his knuckles.

"Not any ordinary Digimon. They're all mega, the four of them." Chuumon whispered.

"What are their names?" Koushiro asked.

"Metal Seadramon; Puppetmon; Machinedramon, and Piedmon. Metal Seadramon is the master of the ocean. Puppetmon is the master of the forest. Machinedramon is the master of the cities. Piedmon is master of all." Chuumon replied.

"This doesn't seem good." Ken sighed.

"Hey! If Koushiro can get his copedam up to mate then we all can. What? They're twelve of us. Including our copedam is a total of twenty-four. If all our copedam reach mate then the dark masters won't stand a chance." Osamu grinned.

"Ascending to mate is not the only power there is for a copedam." Chuumon commented.

"There are others?" Palmon asked.

Chuumon nodded. "Yes. There are four quadrants in the Digital World; you're all in the eastern quadrant. There are three others: Western; Northern, and Southern. Legendary Digi-Eggs known as charges are scattered around the Digital World, in all four quadrants. Here in the eastern quadrant is the Destined Territory, your territory."

Chuumon continued. "In the southern quadrant is the Tamer Territory. They are like all of you, but they're more aware of your existence. They use cards to upgrade or make their copedam more powerful. The charges of one Destined Voyager reach up to eleven charges, once they are all combined, they make the copedam unstoppable. In the northern quadrant is the Hybrid Territory. They are totally different there. They use elemental spirits to fight. They don't have copedam."

"Most interesting. A.J. told me something about all that, but not in such detail." Koushiro commented.

"If you're to get all the charges, you'll need to go through the Tamer and Hybrid Territory. The Tamers would most likely be friendly, but not the Hybrids." Chuumon added.

"What about this western quadrant?" Joe asked.

"It is the Manga Territory. It's more complex there." Chuumon replied.

"Do we need the charges to defeat the dark masters?" Daisuke asked.

Chuumon shook his head. "No. You'll need them in the future for a far tougher evil."

Daisuke sweat-dropped. "It doesn't end at the Dark Masters?"

"Unfortunately, no. We don't know who are after them, but we know there is evil after them." Chuumon explained...

* * *

"_It doesn't matter anyway. None of them would survive._" A voice laughed evilly.

"Puppetmon." Chuumon shivered.

Without any warning, the Destined Voyagers along with their copedam and Chuumon fell into a dark pit. After sometime they all landed on solid ground, the only difference was that there was complete darkness all around them. They could see each other well though. They all heard mechanical laughing. The next thing was that they all saw momentarily flares. They were hit and sent to another place. This time they landed in an arena area.

"This is bad." Joe commented.

"Duh." Yamato rolled his eyes.

Metal Seadramon appeared and swirled around them. He stopped in front of them. Puppetmon appeared upside down on his strings in front of them. He straightened himself out. The ground shook just as Machinedramon appeared.

"Metal Seadramon: master of the ocean." Chuumon gulped.

Metal Seadramon glared at the Destined Voyagers.

"Puppetmon: master of the forest." Chuumon sweat-dropped.

Puppetmon grinned in a mischief way with his overlarge hammer.

"Machinedramon: master of the cities." Chuumon shivered.

Machinedramon stamped his foot on the ground, shaking it. Piedmon appeared behind the Destined Voyagers on a huge volleyball, swinging daggers in his hands. He rolled the volleyball in front of the Destined Voyagers smiling.

"You most be the ugliest clown alive." Osamu commented.

Piedmon raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? Not as ugly as you."

Piedmon burst out laughing. Osamu growled.

"Piedmon: master of all." Chuumon hissed...

* * *

"What do you want?" Taichi asked.

"First of all, this." Piedmon replied.

He threw an oversized cloth over Metal Garurumon and Hercules Kabuterimon. They devolved back into Gabumon and Tentomon.

"That's much better. Now see that Spiral Mountain?" Piedmon asked, pointing.

The Destined Voyagers looked and saw it.

"That's our base. If you succeed in killing Metal Seadramon for instance, the blue line would disappear: the ocean. To get to me, you'll have to defeat all three before me to get to the peak of the mountain. You'll never succeed in defeating any of us." Piedmon laughed, jumping down from his volleyball.

"They'll defeat you all like you've never tasted bitterness!" Chuumon cried.

Piedmon blinked. "Did someone say something? Oh yeah! You little rodent! You're nothing."

Chuumon growled. He hopped out of Mimi's hands towards Piedmon. The dark masters all laughed. Piedmon swung a dagger towards Chuumon.

"NO!" Mimi yelled.

Koushiro gave the signal. Tentomon nodded. He intervened.

"**Super Shocker**!" He yelled.

The aim was true. He vaporized the dagger. Chuumon stopped his advance in surprise. Tentomon used such energy to vaporize the dagger that it left him drained.

"I and Tentomon promised A.J. and Stan that no innocent codelimin would die and we'll fulfill that promise to its fullest!" Koushiro hissed.

"Oh? We'll see about that. First test: Metal Seadramon." Piedmon commented.

He puffed the Destined and their copedam away. He puffed Chuumon to the Peak of Spiral Mountain in a dungeon in the castle there. Metal Seadramon went towards his realm. Piedmon stopped him.

"If any Digimon help the DigiDestined, delete them right away. Whamon might interfere so do that to it." Piedmon ordered.

"Sure thing." Metal Seadramon nodded...

* * *

The Destined Voyagers reappeared on the beach, near the ocean.

"Great!" Taichi puffed.

"I've got info on how to beat Metal Seadramon easily and quickly but it'll take Agumon to be War Greymon." Koushiro remarked.

"Whatever it takes." Taichi nodded.

"I'm prepared to face that fish behemoth." Agumon agreed.

"O.K. Metal Seadramon is weak against tornado and twister attacks. I'd advice for War Greymon to attack Metal Seadramon's beam launcher and rip through Metal Seadramon's body." Koushiro advised.

"Very well." Taichi nodded.

"I'll use my Dramon Destroyer or better called Great Tornado." Agumon winked.

"Here he comes!" Daisuke yelled.

"Tentomon. We'll need your help. You'll probably have to block attacks against innocent Codelimin. You'll..." Koushiro started.

"I know. I'm ready to ascend." Tentomon nodded, interrupting.

"O.K. Ascend to Power!" Koushiro yelled.

"Warp Digivolve!" Taichi yelled.

"TENTOMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WAR GREYMON!"

Metal Seadramon burst out of the water in front of the Destined Voyagers. The other destined voyagers took cover while Taichi; Koushiro; War Greymon; Hercules Kabuterimon, Daisuke and Veemon stayed behind to battle. Daisuke and Veemon actually stayed behind to watch. Metal Seadramon instantly saw them.

"**River of Power**!" Metal Seadramon yelled.

A river beam was launched from his launcher. Daisuke and Veemon jumped away in time. Daisuke twisted his ankle in the jump though and couldn't avoid another attack. Metal Seadramon saw that.

"**Giga Ice Blaster**!" Metal Seadramon yelled.

Daisuke gasped seeing it coming towards him. Hikari and Takeru tried to rush out to help Daisuke, but Sora held Hikari back while Yamato held Takeru back.

"Davis!" They both yelled.

Hercules Kabuterimon quickly intervened, as he stood in front of the attack. Hercules Kabuterimon was forced backwards, towards Daisuke and Veemon. War Greymon noticed and rushed under Hercules Kabuterimon, grabbing Daisuke and Veemon out of the way.

"Thanks." Hercules Kabuterimon thanked.

War Greymon nodded. He dropped Daisuke and Veemon in a safe place on the beach. He went back to Metal Seadramon and rammed into him with his shoulder. Metal Seadramon ignored War Greymon and he kept attacking Hercules Kabuterimon. Hercules Kabuterimon was getting frost-bitten and at what cost! He was getting closer and closer to freezing. Whamon came out of nowhere and rammed into Metal Seadramon, changing his aim.

Daisuke and Veemon quickly ducked their heads, as Metal Seadramon's attack passed over them, barely missing them. Daisuke's heart was beating fast. Metal Seadramon was knocked back into the ocean.

"Thanks for the help Whamon." Taichi thanked.

"No problem. It's my duty to help you DigiDestined." Whamon replied.

"River of Power from under!" Koushiro warned.

Hercules Kabuterimon dived under water swiftly, just under Whamon and the two of them were blasted into the air. That was all Hercules Kabuterimon could do to protect Whamon. He was getting weak though. Metal Seadramon sensed that and changed to War Greymon, giving War Greymon the chance he needed. Hercules Kabuterimon went unconscious and fell onto the sand. Whamon fell back into the ocean with a huge splash.

It splashed all that were on the beach: soaking Daisuke; Veemon; Taichi; Koushiro, and the now devolved Tentomon. War Greymon took his chance.

"**Dramon Destroyer**!" He yelled.

He ripped straight into Metal Seadramon's beam launcher and through his body, deleting him. War Greymon turned around once, exiting his body. Koushiro caught Whamon in one of his Crescent Spheres that A.J. gave him. The group in cover came out. Hikari and Takeru went to check on Daisuke. The ocean was deleted as Metal Seadramon was defeated. Next was Puppetmon...

* * *

"Those DigiDestined are tougher than I thought. Play around with them Puppetmon, they're all yours." Piedmon grinned.

"Yes Master." Puppetmon smiled...

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: TRANSFORMATION

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


	3. Transformation

Story by Green Garden

**Ascend to Power: Adventurous Virtues: Revolution of the DigiDestined  
Episode 2: "Transformation"**

Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!

_Previously on Revolution of the DigiDestined:_

Daisuke with you, we got to meet the Dark Masters at last. There were four of them, Metal Seadramon; Puppetmon; Machinedramon, and Piedmon. Our goal was to defeat them one by one to reach Spiral Peak. We faced off first with Metal Seadramon and with help from Whamon and Hercules Kabuterimon; War Greymon was able to defeat Metal Seadramon. Our next opponent, Puppetmon.

Gee, I wonder how we'll fair with him. On with the conclusion...

* * *

The entire group was walking in the forest, getting tired.

"The sea is gone. That leaves us three to deal with." Koushiro noted.

"We're in the forest." Ken reminded.

"So Puppetmon is next." Taichi sighed.

"It would be Metal Garurumon's turn to defeat him." Yamato grinned.

"Oh really?" Koushiro asked, glaring.

Yamato grinned. "Hercules Kabuterimon won't stand a chance against him."

Koushiro was about to reply but he vanished from the group's sight. Yamato blinked.

"There goes one of our geniuses." Joe sighed.

Joe vanished.

"This is really getting creepy." Mimi noted.

Mimi vanished.

"Only our voyagers vanish." Tentomon noted.

"This is really getting annoying." Gomamon sighed.

"Tell me about it." Palmon folded her arms.

The Destined Voyagers stayed silent.

"We need to hide before another one of us vanish." Gatomon whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Veemon asked

"Because there's someone watching us I presume. It might be Puppetmon. With his skills, he was the one who vanished Izzy; Joe, and Mimi. After all, the forest is his realm." Gatomon explained

"Wow. So you're saying that they're still somewhere here in the forest?" Agumon asked.

Gatomon nodded. "That's right."

"O.K. Where to hide?" Wormmon asked, looking upwards.

He blinked. "I found it! I found it!"

The others gathered around him.

"What did you find?" Ken whispered.

The group gasped, but Ken didn't vanish. Osamu sighed. Wormmon nodded upwards. They group looked upwards.

"We need a decoy." Taichi commented.

"I'll be it." Daisuke volunteered.

Taichi blinked. "So be it."

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked.

Daisuke grinned. "I'll be absolutely fine. Veemon would be able to find me quickly if I vanished. Don't forget that I and Veemon were here before."

Hikari sighed. "Take care."

Daisuke nodded. The remaining group climbed up the trees, close to each other, while Daisuke and Veemon walked away as decoy. Daisuke had his arms behind his back and he was whistling. Veemon was right beside him...

* * *

Puppetmon was in his house, laughing. He was in front of his forest realm map and some of the group was separated from the others. Puppetmon turned to the TV screen and saw only Daisuke. He blinked.

"Where are the others?!" He roared.

He approached the screen and changed the channels, but only Daisuke and Veemon were in sight. Puppetmon growled. He returned to his map. He moved Takeru to another place alone. Puppetmon formed up a plan through it. He squeezed Daisuke's nose for a few moments and tipped his head, making him fall back. Puppetmon tickled Daisuke's stomach for some time before stopping and leaving.

"I'll have a playmate to have fun with." Puppetmon smiled...

* * *

"You think he'll know where we are?" Sora asked.

"We don't have a clue." Biyomon replied.

Just then, Takeru vanished.

"Takeru!" Yamato whispered.

"T.K.!" Patamon whispered...

* * *

"Things are quiet." Veemon noted.

"I know. Do you think the others are safe?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon shrugged. "Beats me."

Just then, Daisuke couldn't breathe. He stopped with Veemon.

"What wrong?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke pounded his chest.

"I... can't... breath." He muttered funny.

Veemon blinked. "Puppetmon must be doing this."

"But... how? It's... so... darn... good... and... Clever." Daisuke muttered funny.

Veemon shrugged. Daisuke's face paled.

"Breath through your mouth." Veemon suggested.

"Excellent... idea." Daisuke muttered.

He opened his mouth, and breathed in and out through it. Daisuke sighed. His face turned to normal.

"I thought I was a goner there." He giggled.

Just then Daisuke fell backwards, onto his back.

"Davis!" Veemon yelled.

"I'm fine... AHAHAHAH..." Daisuke continued laughing.

"What's wrong with you? Have you gone nuts?" Veemon asked.

"Something is tickling me... Probably Puppetmon from somewhere." Daisuke laughed.

"That explains it then." Veemon nodded.

Just like it suddenly started, it suddenly ended. Daisuke blinked. He closed his mouth and breathed through his nose. It was O.K. Unsure and cautious, Daisuke slowly got to his feet.

"That was an odd experience." Daisuke whispered.

"For you I would agree." Veemon agreed...

* * *

"Gatomon? Let's go find Daisuke and Veemon. We'll look for the others with him." Hikari whispered.

"What about the rest here?" Gatomon asked, whispering.

"We'll come back to them once we find the others." Hikari replied, whispering.

Gatomon nodded. She leaped down. Hikari jumped down behind her copedam.

"Hikari?" Taichi asked.

Hikari ran off, out of their sight.

Taichi slapped his forehead. "Great."

Patamon flew down, following Hikari and Gatomon. The rest of the group jumped down.

"I guess it's over then." Osamu sighed.

"The disappearing act." Ken nodded.

"We should start looking for the others." Silkmon reminded.

"That we should." Taichi agreed.

"Hikari is out of sight though." Miyako worried...

* * *

Takeru looked around him, scared. Puppetmon came towards him after some time passed.

"Where am I?" Takeru asked, on the verge of crying.

"You're somewhere in my realm, close to my house. Come on, I want to play with you." Puppetmon explained.

"No! Where are the others?!" Takeru asked.

"They're all O.K. They're looking for you. Come now and let's play together." Puppetmon repeated.

"If the others are looking for me I should help them." Takeru replied.

"T.K.!" Patamon yelled above them.

"Patamon!" Takeru joyfully replied.

Puppetmon sighed.

"**Puppet Pummel**!" He yelled.

The attack hit the flying Patamon. He yelled in pain, falling to the ground. Takeru rushed towards him and easily caught him. Patamon coughed.

"It was great knowing you Takeru... Goodbye..." Patamon slowly closed his eyes.

Takeru's eyes filled with tears.

"No Patamon... Not again..." He sobbed.

Patamon's data started to break up. Takeru laid him down on the ground. Puppetmon took his arm and led him to his house. Takeru looked back until Patamon was either out of sight or gone. With Takeru and Puppetmon away and nobody else in sight, the data particles reformed, gathering up together. Eventually a new copedam, other than Patamon appeared. He was still Takeru's copedam.

The new copedam stared into the direction that Takeru and Puppetmon headed. After awhile, it flew in that direction...

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: ARMOR OF HEAVEN

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


	4. Armor of Heaven

Story by Green Garden

**Ascend to Power: Adventurous Virtues: Revolution of the DigiDestined  
Episode 3: "Armor of Heaven"**

Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!

_Previously on Revolution of the DigiDestined:_

Takeru with you, with Metal Seadramon gone, it's now Puppetmon's turn. The group started to vanish one by one. It finished vanishing after me. Daisuke and Veemon was a decoy so that the remaining of us could hide in the trees. It was useless. Puppetmon played with Daisuke for awhile until he stopped. Hikari and Gatomon are looking for Daisuke and Veemon so with their help, they can look for the ones that vanished.

Patamon found me, but Puppetmon mercilessly deleted him. He is now leading me to his home. The others are looking for the vanished ones. Are there new surprises here? Who knows? On with the conclusion...

* * *

"_Lucemon - Angel Jerebi Juvenile - Lucemon is Patamon's advanced form. He's still Patamon in his attitude, behavior, feelings and memories - His attacks are: Ground Cross and Divine Feet._"

Lucemon quickly gained on Takeru and Puppetmon. He landed on his feet silently. He hid behind a tree, watching Takeru and Puppetmon entering Puppetmon's house. Lucemon looked upwards for another secret entrance for him. He smiled locating one. He flew towards a top opened window, landing silently inside. He was in the room where Puppetmon had his dolls and map. Lucemon blinked.

"So that's how he does it then." Lucemon whispered.

He quickly placed the separated Destined Voyagers back with the main group. He saw Daisuke; Hikari; Veemon, and Gatomon with each other. He decided to leave them that way.

"I wonder if Gatomon likes Veemon even a little. I wonder if she likes me because I like her. What would the others think of my new form? What would T.K. think?" Lucemon whispered..

He quickly ripped all the dolls apart with the map. He broke the T.V. with a punch to it. Lucemon sighed and silently went to the door. He peaked out and saw Puppetmon and Takeru heading towards him. Lucemon hastily hid behind the door...

* * *

Joe; Koushiro, and Mimi reappeared with the main group.

"Joe!" Gomamon welcomed.

"You're back Izzy?" Tentomon blinked.

"We were just going to look for you." Palmon explained.

"One moment we were here, the next we're somewhere else, the third back here. It's confusing!" Joe yelled...

* * *

"Dai!" Hikari yelled.

Daisuke turned around, seeing Hikari and Gatomon approaching them. The two stopped. Hikari and Gatomon reached them, out of breath.

"Hikari? Why did you follow us?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari looked up at him.

"First off, Takeru vanished. Second off... I was wondering if the four of us could look for the ones who were separated." Hikari replied.

"And you came with her?" Veemon asked.

Gatomon huffed. "I'm her copedam if you didn't notice. I have no other choice."

Some bushes rattled near by, gaining their attention. Ogremon collapsed out of it. The four gasped. Hikari and Gatomon rushed over to him.

"Will he be O.K.?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't ask me; I'm not a Digimon Nurse." Hikari replied.

Woodmon landed in front of Daisuke and Veemon. Behind them were Hikari; Gatomon, and Ogremon. Daisuke checked his D-3.

"_Woodmon - Maturity Grasl Nature - Woodmon are usually in groups. That way they have a better chance at getting their prey - Their attacks are: Branch Brash; Twig Tap, and Woody Smasher._"

"We'll try to beat them off, if not, we'll try to defeat them." Daisuke decided.

Hikari nodded.

"Ready Veemon?" Daisuke asked.

"Always am." Veemon nodded.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... EX VEEMON!"

* * *

"All we need to do now is find Hikari and Daisuke." Mimi remarked.

"And Takeru." Yamato added.

Joe blinked. "Takeru's gone?"

"Duh! Do you see him?" Yamato asked.

"Christ." Osamu whispered.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"Look!" Osamu pointed.

The group looked ahead and all of them sweat-dropped. Metal Etemon was in front of them.

"Jesus! Not you again!" Yamato swore.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he starts." Sora whispered.

"Let's." They agreed.

"I'm cool and awesome..." Metal Etemon started.

"_Metal Etemon - Mate Grasl Android - Were you sick of Etemon? Well, it gets worse. Etemon is now Metal Etemon and with worse songs - His attacks are: Banana Slip and Metal Punch._"

The group rushed away. Metal Etemon blinked.

"I'm not finished yet! Come back!" Metal Etemon yelled, rushing after them...

* * *

Puppetmon entered the room with Takeru. They didn't see Lucemon behind the door. Puppetmon flew into a rage, seeing that his toys were destroyed.

"What?! I'm sure they were intact when I left. What could have happened?" He asked, going from one doll to another, trying to fix them.

"There's only one answer... Someone else is here." Puppetmon concluded.

"You're right in that wooden freak." Lucemon remarked, showing himself.

Puppetmon gasped. "It can't be... Lucemon..."

"That I am." Lucemon grinned.

Takeru blinked. 'Lucemon?'

Lucemon flew right into Puppetmon, kicking him in his wooden stomach, sending him flying out of the house. Lucemon turned to Takeru. Takeru gulped.

"T.K... It's me." Lucemon whispered.

Takeru blinked. "Patamon?"

Lucemon nodded. "Not completely, but I'm still him to a large degree."

"You're Lucemon?" Takeru asked.

"That I am." Lucemon nodded.

"You're alive!" Takeru yelled.

He rushed into Lucemon's arms, embracing him, tears of joy falling out of his eyes. Lucemon braced him back.

"I was so worried about you when you disappeared." Lucemon whispered.

Takeru let go.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"I followed you and Puppetmon here. Pretty neat, eh?" Lucemon smiled.

Takeru nodded.

"We're not through Digi-Brat!" Puppetmon growled, appearing into the room.

Lucemon sighed.

"**Divine Feet**!" He yelled.

Puppetmon was balancing on the window sill. The shaking made him lose his balance and he fell out again.

"What do you say of sending me into mate?" Lucemon asked.

"About time. You haven't gotten to migration yet." Takeru reminded.

"I'll get to migration in the right time. Remember how Izzy did it?" Lucemon asked.

"I sure do." Takeru smiled.

Lucemon carried Takeru between his arms and flew down to Puppetmon.

"Let's do this." Lucemon nodded, letting Takeru down.

Takeru nodded. "Ascend to Power!"

Puppetmon sat up. Takeru's data and Lucemon's data broke up.

"What's going on?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know." Lucemon replied.

Puppetmon gasped at the site. Takeru's and Lucemon's data broke up completely and collided together.

"LUCEMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... SERAPHIMON!"

"_Seraphimon - Mate Angel Jerebi - Seraphim are a type of angel. Seraphimon is covered with the armor of Heaven - His attacks are: Seven Heavens; Full HP Cure; Hallowed Knuckle; Hallowed Ascension; Knee Kick; Slam Down._"

Seraphimon looked down at Puppetmon. Puppetmon hastily got to his feet and ran away. With amazing speed, Seraphimon flew past him and knocked him to the ground. Seraphimon flew into the air and turned around.

"**Seven Heavens**!" Seraphimon yelled.

Puppetmon shrieked just before the collision. Puppetmon exploded into data, vaporized. Seraphimon landed on the ground gently. He returned back into Takeru and Lucemon...

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: BEAUTY OF PARADISE

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


	5. Beauty of Paradise

Story by Green Garden

**Ascend to Power: Adventurous Virtues: Revolution of the DigiDestined  
Episode 4: "Beauty of Paradise"**

Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!

_Previously on Revolution of the DigiDestined:_

Hikari with you, didn't we have a few surprises in the previous episode? Patamon advanced into Lucemon. Lucemon and Takeru biomerged into Seraphimon and defeated Puppetmon. I and Gatomon went after Daisuke and Veemon and caught up with them. Ogremon suddenly appeared, severely injured. Daisuke and Veemon are dealing with Woodmon. Metal Etemon appeared in front of the others and the group ran away.

Puppetmon is defeated and two more dark masters to go. Next is Machinedramon. Is the forest going to get deleted right away? Many events aren't finished yet. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Lucemon looked up into the sky.

"What now?" Takeru asked.

Lucemon shook his head. "I don't know. The forest isn't getting deleted, that's weird."

"We should look for the others." Takeru suggested.

"Excellent idea." Lucemon agreed.

"Maybe biomerging again?" Takeru asked.

Lucemon blinked. "You liked that?"

"It felt nice and right to be one with my copedam." Takeru replied.

"We'd be faster as one anyways." Lucemon smiled.

"Ascend to Power!" Takeru yelled.

"LUCEMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... SERAPHIMON!"

Seraphimon blasted off into the sky and started his search for his friends...

* * *

"_Through here._" A voice whispered.

Mimi was the closest to the bushes and she jumped at the voice. Saber Leomon's face appeared out of it.

"_Saber Leomon - Mate Ancient Animal Meric - Saber Leomon is Leomon's mate form. He's less strong than Leomon but with faster speed. He got to mate and is going to stay at it - His attacks are: Howling Crusher and Twin Fang._"

"Name's Saber Leomon. It's O.K. Through here to escape Metal Etemon's sight, hurry!" Saber Leomon urged.

He moved aside for them. Mimi and Palmon were the first to go in. Taichi and Agumon were the last. They all saw Metal Etemon running pass them. They all sighed. Saber Leomon sniffed. He frowned.

"Only three of you got to mate and none biomerged. The mate level you can get to is normal." Saber Leomon shook his head.

Koushiro blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The voyager and his or her copedam come together or biomerge to form their copedam's mate form, as one." Saber Leomon explained.

"Interesting." Koushiro remarked, thoughtfully.

"Intriguing indeed." Osamu agreed.

"Come, it's not safe here." Saber Leomon urged.

"We still need to defeat Puppetmon." Yamato reminded.

"Puppetmon is defeated." Saber Leomon replied.

The group stopped, blinking.

"He is? How?" Joe asked.

"Takeru and his copedam defeated him as one." Saber Leomon replied.

Yamato's jaw dropped. "Are you saying that Takeru and his copedam biomerged?"

"Precisely. To form one mate. He's looking for us now. We need to leave the forest pronto! The forest could get deleted at any time soon." Saber Leomon exclaimed.

"What are we waiting here for then? Let's head on!" Gomamon decided.

"We'll need to head to the city and all of you need to face Machinedramon." Saber Leomon explained.

They continued on their way.

"What about Takeru?" Yamato asked.

"What about Hikari and Daisuke?" Taichi asked.

"Seraphimon is the biomerged form of Lucemon and Takeru. Lucemon would explain everything once he finds us. Seraphimon would gain on us and leave the forest with us, don't worry. As for Hikari and Daisuke, they and their copedam have a mission of their own before leaving the forest. I guess the forest would get deleted once they're gone." Saber Leomon explained.

"A mission?" Biyomon asked.

"Defeating Metal Etemon. They're up for it alright. What we need to worry about is getting you guys to biomerge rightfully with your copedam." Saber Leomon explained.

"Let's hope they can handle it." Ken sighed...

* * *

"**Vee Laser**!" Ex Veemon yelled.

He vaporized some Woodmon.

"They'll overrun us before we get any chance." Daisuke exclaimed.

"Up a level?" Ex Veemon suggested.

"Just what I was thinking." Daisuke nodded.

"EX VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... STEALTH VEEMON!"

"Now we're getting somewhere. This is going to be quicker and easier. **Victory Blasters**!" Stealth Veemon yelled.

He vaporized a third of the Woodmon. The rest withdrew.

"We need to get Ogremon to a hospital." Hikari commented.

"Stealth Veemon can't do it alone." Gatomon hinted.

"I got your point." Hikari smiled.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... ANGEWOMON!"

"I'll deal with Ogremon." Stealth Veemon offered.

"I'll deal with Hikari and Daisuke then." Angewomon nodded.

Stealth Veemon carried Ogremon on his back; Angewomon carried Hikari and Daisuke on her back. The two took to the skies.

"I think we should stay low on profile." Stealth Veemon suggested.

"I'm with you on that." Angewomon nodded.

They flew lower between the trees. During the ride, Ogremon was mysteriously cured while on Stealth Veemon's back...

* * *

"We are faster with transport." Saber Leomon suggested.

"We got your point! Ascend to Power!" Koushiro yelled.

"TENTOMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

Taichi and Yamato blinked.

"We're one." Hercules Kabuterimon smiled.

"Your turns." Saber Leomon nodded.

"Ascend to Power!" Taichi yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Yamato yelled.

"AGUMON BIOMERGE!"

"GABUMON BIOMERGE!"

"... WAR GREYMON!"

"... METAL GARURUMON!"

"Excellent. This way Seraphimon would notice us sooner." Saber Leomon smiled.

War Greymon took to the air. The remaining group climbed onto Hercules Kabuterimon. Hercules Kabuterimon took to the sky with War Greymon.

"This feels great!" War Greymon cheered.

"Being one with your copedam? Yeah." Hercules Kabuterimon nodded.

They flew off with Saber Leomon and Metal Garurumon with them galloping on the ground...

* * *

Seraphimon noticed some lights and he stopped. A few moments later War Greymon appeared with Hercules Kabuterimon. Seraphimon sensed that Agumon and Taichi biomerged. The same went for Hercules Kabuterimon and... Metal Garurumon.

"It's best if I keep a low profile. Where are Daisuke and Hikari though? I don't sense them. I'll stay on their trail, but with distance so that Saber Leomon can't sense me." Seraphimon whispered

He lowered himself from the sky, closer to the trees. After Hercules Kabuterimon and War Greymon were out of sight, Seraphimon continued his flight but with cautious now...

* * *

Ogremon opened his eyes, seeing that he was flying. He freaked out. He barely let go of his club. It took Ogremon some time before he realized that someone was carrying him. He noticed it was Stealth Veemon, he knew Stealth Veemon.

"Hey." Ogremon whispered.

Stealth Veemon yelled, startled. He lost his altitude and had a rough landing. Ogremon was safe. He got off while Stealth Veemon devolved back into Veemon, panting. Angewomon landed close by. She let go of Hikari and Daisuke. Daisuke rushed over to Veemon.

"Did you have to do that?" Daisuke asked.

Ogremon shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's good to see that you're O.K." Angewomon noticed.

"It's good to see myself fine, but it sure is mystery on how I was healed so fast." Ogremon replied.

"_Boom Bah! A new audience!_" A voice cheered.

Daisuke and Hikari sweat-dropped. They glanced at each other.

"Etemon." Daisuke whispered.

Hikari nodded.

"It's Metal Etemon now kid! Listen..." Metal Etemon started.

Metal Etemon told them his story of what happened to him after Metal Greymon defeated him...

"... Thank you, thank you. You've been a lovely audience." Metal Etemon finished.

"Let's delete this guy!" Daisuke growled, standing up.

"Way before you!" Angewomon replied, flying pass him.

Ogremon charged with Angewomon towards Metal Etemon.

"Maturity and Migration? **Banana Slip**!" Metal Etemon grinned.

Ogremon slipped on the banana peel that Metal Etemon threw onto the ground. Everything suddenly started to fade into darkness from Hikari's sight. Hikari blinked, but it was true, things were fading. She yelled, holding onto her head, kneeling down with her eyes closed. Daisuke heard her screaming and rushed over to her. He quickly held onto her hand. Hikari opened her eyes, feeling warmth from Daisuke holding her hand.

"It's O.K. I'm here for you." Daisuke whispered.

Hikari smiled. Pink light made Hikari glow. The devolved Gatomon glowed with her. Hikari's sight turned back to normal.

"Hikari..." Gatomon whispered, feeling her emotions.

"GATOMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... OPHANIMON!"

"_Ophanimon - Mate Angel Jerebi - Ophanimon is just a tiny glimpse of what beauty Paradise is - Her attacks are: Sephirote Crystal and Shining Javelin._"

"Hikari?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't worry Dai. It's I and Gatomon as one." Ophanimon smiled.

Veemon blinked, staring at Ophanimon. Ophanimon turned her attention to Metal Etemon, who backed up a step.

"An angel mate? This can't be good!" Metal Etemon sung.

"Time to silence your singing and glowing star for good." Ophanimon threatened.

"Show me what you got mate!" Metal Etemon growled.

Ophanimon aimed her javelin at Metal Etemon.

"**Shining Javelin**!" Ophanimon yelled.

She threw it, like an Olympic javelin thrower would throw the javelin. It went through Metal Etemon's stomach, deleting it. Metal Etemon gasped, instantly deleted completely.

"We need to leave and fast." Ophanimon warned.

"I'll be seeing you all soon. I'll get out of this and stay low until it is all completely over." Ogremon decided.

He walked away. Ophanimon; Daisuke, and Veemon watched him leave.

"I guess it's only us now." Ophanimon shrugged.

She flew towards Daisuke and Veemon, snatching them into her arms. She took to the skies, flying over the forest, heading towards the city. Below them, the forest slowly deleted with Puppetmon and Metal Etemon gone...

* * *

"Machinedramon! Show them no mercy! Go!" Piedmon ordered.

"Right away!" Machinedramon complied...

* * *

War Greymon; Hercules Kabuterimon; Saber Leomon, and Metal Garurumon left the forest with Seraphimon as they were all in the city's desert. Ophanimon entered it from another direction, carrying Daisuke and Veemon...

COMING UP! EPISODE 5: BATTLE OF THE DESERT CITY

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


	6. Battle of the Desert City

Story by Green Garden

**Ascend to Power: Adventurous Virtues: Revolution of the DigiDestined  
Episode 5: "Battle of the Desert City"**

Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!

_Previously on Revolution of the DigiDestined:_

Ken here, some amazing stuff has happened with some new surprises. Ogremon healed. Agumon biomerged into War Greymon; Gabumon biomerged into Metal Garurumon, and Tentomon biomerged into Hercules Kabuterimon. We left the forest just in time with Seraphimon some distance behind us. Gatomon biomerged into Ophanimon and defeated Metal Etemon. With Metal Etemon gone, the forest started to delete.

Ophanimon picked Daisuke and Veemon up, heading to the city like us. It's time for another union. With some of us biomerged, we have a greater chance against our future opponents. The surprises aren't over yet though. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Ophanimon's sight started to blur. She shook her head, but it didn't go away. Her forehead started to heat up. Daisuke sensed something wrong as they were losing altitude.

"When I say so, we jump to the ground, O.K.?" Daisuke asked, whispering.

Veemon nodded.

"... Now." Daisuke whispered.

They let Ophanimon drop them, as they landed safely on the ground, both on their butts. Ophanimon blacked out and had a rough landing, which sent her unconscious. She devolved back to an unconscious Hikari and Gatomon. Daisuke and Veemon rushed over to them. Daisuke turned Hikari around and touched her forehead: it was hot. Veemon did the same with Gatomon and her forehead was also hot.

"It seems that Hikari had it first. By being Ophanimon, she transferred her sickness to Gatomon." Daisuke sighed.

"What now?" Veemon asked, looking at Daisuke.

"Well, we've got to continue on our way carrying them." Daisuke replied.

"It might be a long walk." Veemon warned.

"I don't have the crest of victory for nothing you know." Daisuke grinned.

Veemon shrugged. "O.K."

Daisuke put Gatomon on Veemon's back, who held onto her. Daisuke gently picked Hikari up into his arms and the two started walking...

* * *

The city came in sight of the flying codelimin. War Greymon went faster, taking the lead. Metal Garurumon was racing with Saber Leomon. Seraphimon kept his distance, watching in interest. In no time, War Greymon landed in the city, the first to arrive. Hercules Kabuterimon arrived next. Metal Garurumon was ahead of Saber Leomon. Though Metal Garurumon wasn't paying attention ahead of him and slammed into a glass door, Saber Leomon passed him, smiling.

Seraphimon landed next to a dazed Metal Garurumon. Metal Garurumon noticed him.

"Who... are... you?" He asked.

"Name's Seraphimon. Are you O.K. onii-chan?" Seraphimon asked.

Metal Garurumon quickly got to his feet.

"Takeru!" He yelled.

Metal Garurumon devolved back into Gabumon and Yamato. Seraphimon devolved back into Lucemon and Takeru. Takeru rushed into Yamato's embrace. Both embraced each other dearly, missing one another. Gabumon stared at Lucemon.

"Hey I'm Lucemon: Patamon's advanced form." Lucemon greeted.

Gabumon blinked. "Nice to meet you."

"It's great that you're back!" Yamato exclaimed.

"I was waiting when you would be alone so I would be able to announce my arrival." Takeru explained.

"Excuse me but are we going to stay out here all day?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah. We're going in." Yamato nodded.

The four entered the city. They headed towards their friends.

"Who are you?" Yamato asked.

"Lucemon: Patamon's advanced form." Lucemon replied.

"Pleasure meeting you." Yamato nodded...

* * *

They reached their friends.

"Hey Takeru! Great to have you back." Taichi greeted.

"We've heard that you defeated Puppetmon, is that right?" Sora asked.

"Sure is with Lucemon and me as one." Takeru replied, smiling.

"It's an honor to meet you again chosen hope." Saber Leomon greeted.

Takeru blinked. "... Thanks... I guess."

* * *

Daisuke appeared from behind them. He was extremely exhausted with Veemon. Taichi noticed them and rushed over. He quickly took Hikari into his arms.

"What happened?" Taichi asked.

"She just collapsed. I think she has a fever." Daisuke fainted.

"These two. Chosen Submission... The virtue suits them well. They walked all the way here carrying chosen light and her copedam." Saber Leomon explained.

"From where?" Mimi asked.

"From almost the beginning of this area." Saber Leomon replied.

"Wow! It's amazing he tolerated it this far." Osamu admired.

"We have sick and exhausted. We need to find a hospital." Joe urged.

"I'll biomerge and look for one. It won't be long." Tentomon volunteered.

"Ascend to Power!" Koushiro yelled.

"TENTOMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

Hercules Kabuterimon took to the air and checked the perimeter, heading out of sight. Veemon fainted. Lucemon and Takeru came over and Lucemon carried Gatomon for Veemon. With Hercules Kabuterimon gone, Tankmon and Mekanorimon quickly surrounded the Destined Voyagers. Lucemon gave Gatomon to Palmon and Taichi gave Hikari to Sora. Megadramon and Gigadramon held the skies.

"The ones who can biomerge would attack. The rest prepare yourselves to defend our weak ones." Taichi instructed

They all nodded.

"Ascend to Power!" Taichi yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Yamato yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Takeru yelled.

"AGUMON BIOMERGE!"

"GABUMON BIOMERGE!"

"LUCEMON BIOMERGE!"

"... WAR GREYMON!"

"... METAL GARURUMON!"

"... SERAPHIMON!"

War Greymon and Seraphimon took to the air to fight with Megadramon and Gigadramon. Saber Leomon took on Mekanorimon while Metal Garurumon took on Tankmon.

"_Tankmon - Maturity Android Meric - Tankmon is a war armored vehicle of the ground, tanks but yet extremely vulnerable from the air - Its attacks are: Hyper Cannon and Machine Gun Arms._"

"_Mekanorimon - Maturity Machine Grasl - A person can take a seat in Mekanorimon's pilot seat. It's one of the artillery of the ground and it can fly - Its attacks are: Twin Beam and 4-Disk Break._"

"_Megadramon - Migration Dragon Grasl - One of the artillery of the sky, Megadramon holds the skies permanently from any invasion - His attacks are: Darkside Attack and Ultimate Slicer._"

"_Gigadramon - Migration Android Grasl - Another of the artillery of the sky, Gigadramon invades the skies of others with success - His attacks are: Gigabyte Wing and Guilty Wing._"

* * *

"Our units have them surrounded sir." Hagurumon reported.

"Excellent. Order them to finish them off." Machinedramon replied.

"Very well sir. Will do." Hagurumon remarked...

* * *

"Copy that." Megadramon nodded.

Seraphimon flew straight at him. Megadramon flew to his side instantly. He turned around, facing the distancing Seraphimon.

"**Darkside Attack**!" He yelled.

Seraphimon flew upwards, avoiding the attack. He turned around and stopped in midair.

"**Seven Heavens**!" He yelled.

The attack purposely missed Megadramon. It exploded harmlessly on the ground. Megadramon turned to see and that's what Seraphimon planned. He flew at him at top speed. Megadramon gasped, turning around, but it was too late to react.

"**Hallowed Knuckle**!" Seraphimon yelled.

Megadramon crashed into the ground hard. Seraphimon landed close by.

"**Hallowed Ascension**!" He yelled.

Megadramon was forced into the air again. Seraphimon flew up after him.

'Perfect shot.' Seraphimon thought.

He was below Megadramon, facing his back, gaining on him. Megadramon had lost control from the crash. Seraphimon took his ultimate: one chance shot.

"This is what took down Puppetmon. **Seven Heavens**!" He yelled.

The aim was true, as it completely collided into Megadramon. Megadramon shrieked in horror, instantly vaporizing.

Seraphimon landed close with the others. His battle for the moment was over and it was timeout for the moment. Seraphimon devolved back into Takeru and Lucemon: both collapsing from fatigue...

* * *

"Excellent." Machinedramon grinned.

"The battles they are having now, they might win in them, but yet it would cost them dearly, exhausting them. Chosen Victory and Chosen Light are out like flies. Hercules Kabuterimon wouldn't be a nuisance. Victory is close at hand." Machinedramon cheered...

* * *

"**Gigabyte Wing**!" Gigadramon yelled.

"**Terra Force**!" War Greymon countered.

The two attacks collided into each other, canceling each other out.

"**Great Tornado**!" War Greymon yelled.

Gigadramon flew to his side, avoiding it. War Greymon stopped, dazed, his head spinning. He looked at Gigadramon, but saw more than one.

"Where did the others come from? This would make it harder." War Greymon whispered.

Gigadramon laughed. He took the chance and rammed into War Greymon, sending him crashing into the ground roughly.

"That hurt." War Greymon groaned.

Gigadramon slapped his face with his tail. War Greymon was whipped around to his stomach. He slowly and weakly got to his feet. Gigadramon gave his signal.

"You're weaker than I thought." Gigadramon mocked, flying higher.

"**Hyper Cannon**!" Several Tankmon yelled.

"**Twin Beam**!" Several Mekanorimon yelled.

The double strike sent War Greymon out like a fly. Gigadramon roared in laughter. Sora tried to rush over to War Greymon, but Joe held her back.

"Don't forget that you're holding Hikari. Taichi wouldn't want her to get hurt." Joe reminded.

Sora sighed, nodding. War Greymon got to his feet in a flash, flying up towards Gigadramon, making him gasp. It was too late for him to react.

"**Great Tornado**!" War Greymon yelled.

He ripped through Gigadramon, deleting him instantly. War Greymon turned around in midair, watching over the battleground. He was the lord of the sky now.

"Alright!" War Greymon cheered...

* * *

"No! That can't be! War Greymon is the strongest! He should be weak enough to stay out of the battle. Why?" Machinedramon asked...

* * *

"**Freeze Breath**!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

He froze some Tankmon. Metal Garurumon slammed through them, shattering them.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

He froze most of the Tankmon, shattering them instantly.

"**Hyper Cannon**!" Tankmon yelled.

"**Garuru Tomahawk**!" Metal Garurumon countered.

The two attacks collided; Garuru Tomahawk canceled out Hyper Cannon and deleted Tankmon. Metal Garurumon howled, making the Tankmon roll back a bit. Metal Garurumon grinned, turning to the remaining Tankmon. He leaped towards them.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**!" He yelled, freezing them all.

They were all instantly deleted, none remained. Metal Garurumon smiled and howled in triumph...

* * *

He turned his attention towards Saber Leomon, who was just finishing up with the last of the Mekanorimon, smiling. Hercules Kabuterimon landed in center, the others gathered around him. They put Daisuke; Veemon; Hikari, and Gatomon all onto Hercules Kabuterimon.

"Did you find it?" Biyomon asked.

"Yep I found one... It seems that there was some action here." Hercules Kabuterimon nodded.

"Just a minor battle: nothing much." War Greymon replied.

Joe put the exhausted Takeru and Lucemon on Hercules Kabuterimon with Daisuke; Hikari, and their copedam.

"The rest hop on. War Greymon; Metal Garurumon; what would you two say if you both were escort?" Hercules Kabuterimon asked.

The remaining destined voyagers and copedam climbed onto Hercules Kabuterimon with Saber Leomon last.

"We'd love to be the escort." Metal Garurumon nodded.

"I'd do it to protect Hikari." War Greymon accepted.

With everybody one and ready to go, Hercules Kabuterimon; War Greymon, and Metal Garurumon all took to the air, leaving behind a great battlefield filled with craters. The finishing end of the battle was yet to come...

* * *

Shells exploded in front of Hercules Kabuterimon; Metal Garurumon, and War Greymon. They all stopped in midair.

"Flak? In the Digital World?" War Greymon asked.

"It's coming from the ground." Biyomon noted.

Hercules Kabuterimon looked downwards and hastily flew to his side, avoiding Machinedramon's ramming. Machinedramon turned around, facing them in midair. Metal Garurumon and War Greymon instantly went into offense.

"**Freeze Breath**!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

"**Terra Force**!" War Greymon yelled.

The two attacks headed towards Machinedramon from different angles. Machinedramon noticed that they were forming a V, which eventually would meet in the middle. Machinedramon noticed that he was the middle. He flew backwards a little and the two attacks collided just in front of him, canceling each other out.

"It seems he has more brains than we give him credit for." War Greymon whispered.

Metal Garurumon nodded. "We need a Plan B."

"Distraction and I'll be it." War Greymon decided.

"Very well." Metal Garurumon agreed.

War Greymon flew towards Machinedramon.

"**Giga Cannon**!" Machinedramon yelled.

The attack hit War Greymon and Metal Garurumon, sending War Greymon flying back. The two attacks formed a U, making Metal Garurumon and War Greymon collide into each other and actually combine.

"HUDIDOS EVOLUTION!"  
"... OMNIMON!"

Machinedramon gasped at the gigantic size of Omnimon. He gulped in fear. His defeat undoubted now.

"_Omnimon - Muzon Warrior Jerebi - With both skills of Metal Garurumon and War Greymon, Omnimon can slash through anything or blasts through anything - His attacks are: Transcendent Sword; Garuru Cannon; Splendor Blade; Positron Laser._"

Even though his defeat was irrelevant now, Machinedramon wasn't going to go down without a fight. Hercules Kabuterimon and those awake on him were in awe from the gigantic codelimin standing in front of them. Omnimon's feet reached the ground below and Machinedramon was at his chest. Omnimon looked down at him, grinning.

"**Transcendent Sword**!" Omnimon yelled.

He unleashed his sword and sliced it through the middle of Machinedramon. He unleashed his cannon next.

"**Garuru Cannon**!" Omnimon yelled.

The attack collided with the sliced Machinedramon and exploded, deleting Machinedramon instantly. The destined voyagers and their copedam cheered with Hercules Kabuterimon. Omnimon withdrew his sword and cannon. He devolved back into Taichi; Agumon; Yamato, and Gabumon. Hercules Kabuterimon moved in and caught them.

"That was amazing!" Sora exclaimed.

Taichi smiled, but fainted along with Yamato; Agumon, and Gabumon.

"The battle must have exhausted them." Mimi whispered.

"Duh!" Osamu rolled his eyes...

COMING UP! EPISODE 6: BATTLE OF SPIRAL PEAK

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


	7. Battle of Spiral Peak

Story by Green Garden

**Ascend to Power: Adventurous Virtues: Revolution of the DigiDestined  
Episode 6: "Battle of Spiral Peak"**

Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!

_Previously on Revolution of the DigiDestined:_

Sora here, well we got even more surprises than we would ever imagine. We reunited in the Desert City with Takeru and Lucemon appearing. Daisuke and Veemon appeared last, exhausted, carrying Hikari and Gatomon. I wonder if Taichi would do the same for me. Anyways, Tentomon biomerged into Hercules Kabuterimon to look for a hospital. While he was away we were trapped!

Agumon; Gabumon, and Lucemon biomerged and all won eventually. Seraphimon was exhausted and drained; he was out for the moment. When we won completely, Hercules Kabuterimon returned and informed us of a hospital. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon were escort as the rest of us climbed onto Hercules Kabuterimon.

Machinedramon got in our way and it wasn't until War Greymon and Metal Garurumon hudidos evolved into Omnimon that Machinedramon was defeated. The next battle is going to be the final one; we'll need everyone in their full energy for it. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Daisuke moaned, opening his eyes. It was blurry at first, but he recognized it being a hospital. Ogremon was in the room, watching over them. He hadn't noticed Daisuke awake yet. Daisuke stayed laid down on his back, looking around by moving his eyes. He saw Veemon in a bed next to him. Hikari and Gatomon were on beds, red with fever and to Daisuke's other side: Taichi; Yamato, and their copedam, asleep from exhaustion.

'_Dai?_' A voice asked.

Daisuke stayed on his back, but looked around with his eyes.

'_It's me, Veemon._' The voice acknowledged.

Daisuke blinked, shifting his eyesight to Veemon. Veemon was awake and on his back, smiling at Daisuke. Daisuke smiled back.

'I wonder what happened while we were out.' Veemon thought.

'What I would like to know is how can we telepath?' Daisuke asked.

'Beats me on that one.' Veemon replied.

'Either way, when this is all over, I'm bringing you back with me to my world.' Daisuke decided.

'Cool!' Veemon cheered.

'Ah oh. Nurses at seven o'clock.' Daisuke noticed.

Veemon looked in that direction and saw Mimi with Floramon; Otamamon; Gekomon, and Deramon. Daisuke instantly closed his eyes with Veemon. Saber Leomon was lying down beside Ogremon, looking around. Sora and Biyomon were at Taichi's bed; Takeru and Lucemon were at Yamato's bed, and Miyako and Hawkmon were at Hikari's bed. Ken and the rest with their copedam were sitting around, away from the beds.

Daisuke sensed Floramon approach him, he knew it was Floramon because of her scent. Floramon was about to check him when she noticed him stir. Deramon noticed Veemon stir also.

"This one is awake." Floramon announced.

"So is this one." Deramon added.

Ken; Koushiro; Osamu, and Joe went over to Daisuke's bed. Floramon moved away. Wormmon; Tentomon; Silkmon, and Gomamon went over to Veemon's bed. Deramon moved away.

"Hey Daisuke." Ken greeted.

Daisuke giggled. "Hey you guys. What happened?"

"Like what Taichi said, nothing much." Joe replied.

"Except for the fact that there was a tense battle with you and Hikari out. We defeated Machinedramon also." Koushiro reported.

"Great." Daisuke sighed.

"Aren't we in the city's region?" Veemon asked.

Gomamon shook his head. "We're in File Island, close by Primary Village."

"We're in a hospital, right?" Daisuke asked.

"That's right. Takeru was the one to faint from exhaustion after you and Hikari, but he was the first to regain conscious with Lucemon." Osamu explained

"How's Hikari?" Daisuke asked.

The four paled.

"Not so well. She should get better soon." Ken replied.

"Hold on. Let me try." Daisuke suggested, sitting up.

"Try what?" Koushiro asked.

"Ogremon was severely injured when he appeared, but a few moments on Stealth Veemon's back cured him somehow. I'll try the same method with Hikari." Daisuke explained.

"Would it work?" Osamu asked.

"I really don't have a clue with the fact that I don't know how Stealth Veemon cured Ogremon." Daisuke replied, approaching Hikari's bed.

"I'll try with Gatomon." Veemon decided.

He got out of bed and headed towards Gatomon's bed. Takeru and Lucemon watched Daisuke and Veemon with hope. Daisuke held onto one of Hikari's hands; Veemon held onto one of Gatomon's paws. After a few moments Hikari's and Gatomon's breathing stabilized and their fever went down.

"Well... If I'll be damned." Floramon remarked.

"What?" Wormmon asked.

"It's actually working! I don't know how but it's actually working! Hikari and Gatomon should wakeup anytime soon. They'll be fine for sure now." Floramon announced.

"Excellent!" Takeru yelled.

The entire room turned its attention towards Takeru. Takeru lowered his head and blushed. Lucemon giggled. Daisuke moved away with Veemon. Hikari opened her beautiful eyes again only to be met with Miyako's.

"You're alright!" Miyako exclaimed, embracing Hikari.

"Easy Miyako..." Hikari gasped, giggling.

She turned towards Daisuke and noticed him. She blinked, knowing somehow that it was Daisuke who cured her. She shifted her sight towards Takeru and saw him staring back. Hikari quickly shifted her gaze forward. Ogremon appeared.

"It's great to see you well again." Ogremon congratulated.

"Thanks." Hikari nodded, letting go of Miyako.

"Chosen Submission and Chosen Light... umm... Suitable choices." Saber Leomon nodded.

"Saber Leomon!" Daisuke growled.

The entire room burst out laughing.

"Now we need to wait only for Taichi; Yamato, and their copedam before we head to Spiral Peak." Koushiro reminded.

"We'll stay here." Ogremon informed.

"We might be here or in Primary Village." Saber Leomon added.

"We'll see you all there next time." Ogremon nodded, leaving with Saber Leomon...

* * *

Takeru; Hikari, and their soul-warrior copedam stayed in the ward with their siblings while the others waited outside.

"Veemon?" Daisuke whispered.

"Yeah." Veemon replied.

"Tell you what; let's stay out of Hikari's and Gatomon's ways. Let's see what Takeru and Patamon can do." Daisuke whispered.

Veemon blinked. "Patamon? But he's Lucemon!"

Daisuke nodded. "I know but I have a hunch on this one."

Veemon sighed. "The last time you had a hunch on anything was when you left."

Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes...

* * *

"Hikari?" Takeru asked.

"What T.K.?" Hikari asked.

"... I'm sorry for not being there for you when you were in trouble." Takeru replied.

Hikari blinked and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Let's not get anywhere until we're old enough." Hikari explained.

Takeru blinked. "What did you... *Laughs*... Let's just stay friends... for now."

"Let's." Hikari agreed.

"Gatomon?" Lucemon asked.

"Lucemon... Honestly I liked Patamon better, much better and I'm not talking with you until you return back." Gatomon replied.

Lucemon sighed. "Like I can go back just like that? Do you honestly think it's that easy?"

Gatomon pulled Lucemon to a corner.

"Don't you see how hurt T.K. is you digi-dummy?" Gatomon asked, whispering.

"I know how hurt he is. I can feel it strongly from him. If I ever turn back to Patamon... Well... Until then I don't want to see your face and I won't save you if Veemon can't." Lucemon whispered.

He went back to Takeru and Yamato. Gatomon face-faulted, but then smiled.

'I got what I wanted anyway.' She thought...

* * *

"We better start thinking of our coming battle." Koushiro advised.

"What is there to do?" Osamu asked.

"How can we prepare ourselves?" Miyako asked.

"Piedmon is the strongest and if all of us that can biomerge, biomerge, he'll probably still be able to defeat us." Tentomon explained.

"What if we are defeated?" Mimi asked.

"We won't lose Mimi; I assure you that we won't. We're heading home after Piedmon." Koushiro decided.

"Just who appointed you leader?" Joe asked.

Koushiro's mouth dropped. "Who said anything about me being leader?"

The Destined Voyagers and their copedam all pointed towards Koushiro. Koushiro sighed.

"Well if I'll be damned." He mumbled.

"Joe?" Sora whispered.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Follow me, there's some stuff I want to talk to you about." Sora replied.

The two left the room.

"Come on V, we'll head to Spiral Peak and wait for the others there." Daisuke whispered.

"What about Hikari and Gatomon? They might ask about us when Tai and Matt awake." Veemon whispered.

"They've got Takeru and Patamon, what else do they need?" Daisuke asked, whispering.

Veemon sighed, giving up. Daisuke and Veemon got up and left out of the hospital. They saw Sora and Joe together outside. Veemon blinked.

"Do you think that those two would..." Veemon started.

"No V. They probably might, but Sora would just want to be friends with him anyway." Daisuke whispered.

"A hunch Dai?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke grinned...

* * *

"Where is Daisuke going?" Sora asked.

Joe shrugged. "Probably to Spiral Peak, to wait for the rest of us."

"Won't he wait for Taichi and Yamato to wake up?" Sora asked.

"That's his choice. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Joe asked.

"Actually about Taichi and Yamato." Sora replied.

Joe sweat-dropped. "I had a feeling it would be about that. What about them?"

"Well it's a good timing for all of us to get close to one another better since we might be defeated. Anyway, just to share this with you as friends... Can you keep a secret Joe? Just between the two of us?" Sora asked.

"Yeah sure." Joe nodded.

Sora sighed. "... I love Taichi, I haven't told him yet and I love Yamato but Taichi is... different."

"And you're telling me because..." Joe started.

"I just need to share it with someone. You seemed the most appropriate since you have the Crest of Reliability and all." Sora replied.

"Taichi? He's reckless! Yamato is cooler. Heck if I could I would want to be like that guy." Joe remarked.

"You are best as being yourself and not being someone else. Taichi's recklessness is partially what attracts him to me." Sora smiled

"O.K... You'll need to tell Taichi this." Joe advised.

"I won't probably get the chance. Would you keep the secret? Friend to friend?" Sora asked.

"Sure. I'm mean it's just friend to friend. Besides, promise me you'll tell him after this is all over." Joe requested.

"I probably would." Sora nodded.

"Great." Joe nodded...

* * *

Mimi walked over to Koushiro.

"Remember that time back when Taichi and Daisuke were having a match between themselves with some of the others?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Koushiro asked.

"That was one if not only our first moment alone together and I screwed it." Mimi sighed.

Koushiro blinked, understanding where this was going.

"For the record Mimi, I'm not good in this stuff. I'm an expert in computers and not emotions or love." Koushiro started.

Mimi blinked and laughed.

"Just admit it, you like me." Mimi requested.

"... And so if I do?" Koushiro asked.

"Excellent! I'd be already taken then." Mimi grinned.

Koushiro sweat-dropped. 'You've got to be kidding me. Wake up Taichi and Yamato and fast!'

* * *

Taichi coughed, his eyes opening up.

"Hikari?" Taichi asked.

"I'm here onii-chan." Hikari replied.

"Is everyone else here?" He asked, standing up.

Hikari nodded. "They're all in the waiting room, next room."

"Is Daisuke amongst them?" Taichi asked.

"I... I don't know." Hikari replied.

"When he shows up, remind me to... Thank him." Taichi requested.

Hikari smiled. "Sure thing."

"Hey man! So you're up too?" Yamato asked.

"Hey Matt! Cool double one team, eh?" Taichi asked.

"Right on!" Yamato nodded.

The two of them got out of their beds and headed out with their siblings and Lucemon and Gatomon. Hikari and Takeru glanced at each other for a moment...

* * *

"Just between us, let's not become one." Yamato advised.

"Definitely! I don't want to know what's in your head." Taichi agreed.

"Tai!" Agumon cheered.

"Matt!" Gabumon cheered.

"Hey Agumon! Glad to see you're O.K." Taichi smiled.

"Great to see you." Yamato nodded.

"Off to Spiral Peak then?" Koushiro asked.

"You bet. Is everyone accounted for?" Yamato asked.

"... Everyone except Daisuke and Veemon." Joe replied.

Taichi was silent.

"Off we go then." Yamato nodded.

The whole group left the hospital and the biomerging started.

"Ascend to Power!" Taichi yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Yamato yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Koushiro yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Takeru yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Hikari yelled.

"AGUMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... WAR GREYMON!"

"GABUMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... METAL GARURUMON!"

"TENTOMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

"LUCEMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... SERAPHIMON!"

"GATOMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... OPHANIMON!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... BIRDRAMON!"

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARUDAMON!"

The remaining Destined Voyagers and their copedam mounted onto Hercules Kabuterimon. The flying copedam flew off towards Spiral Peak...

* * *

They all landed on Spiral Peak. Daisuke and Veemon were behind some rocks, well hidden. Everyone got off of Hercules Kabuterimon and prepared themselves.

"To get to my master, you'll have to face me." Lady Devimon proclaimed, appearing.

"_Lady Devimon - Bat Grasl Migration - Lady Devimon is apart of the Nightmare Soldiers, she's the number one woman below Piedmon - Her attacks are: Darkness Poison and Black Wing._"

So the Battle of Spiral Peak begun with Lady Devimon.

"I'll face you." Ophanimon replied.

"Oh, if it isn't the cute little angel girl." Lady Devimon mocked.

Seraphimon growled, but Ophanimon motioned him not to interfere. Ophanimon flew in front of Lady Devimon.

"This should be interesting, don't you think?" Lady Devimon asked.

"I'm going to give you a run for your money." Ophanimon grinned.

"You're on." Lady Devimon agreed...

* * *

"**Shining Javelin**!" Ophanimon yelled.

"Do you think I'm that dumb?" Lady Devimon asked, avoiding the javelin.

Ophanimon flew after her javelin. Lady Devimon caught her red hair once Ophanimon passed her. Ophanimon screamed in pain, grabbing Lady Devimon's hair in return.

"I think we should preserve our energy until we face Piedmon." Metal Garurumon suggested.

"We'll be the first to face him and if we lose, the others can try their shot." War Greymon added.

"Deal." Metal Garurumon agreed.

War Greymon devolved back into Taichi and Agumon; Metal Garurumon devolved back into Yamato and Gabumon; Seraphimon devolved back into Takeru and Lucemon. Hercules Kabuterimon devolved back into Koushiro and Tentomon.

"Ophanimon might need your help." Koushiro whispered.

"Got your point." Tentomon nodded.

"TENTOMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

"KABUTERIMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... MEGA KABUTERIMON!"

Lucemon flew over to where Ophanimon's javelin was and threw it over to Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon! Your javelin!" Lucemon yelled.

Ophanimon saw it in time and caught it with one of her hands. Lady Devimon hastily withdrew. Ophanimon smiled. Lady Devimon shrieked and rushed at Ophanimon with her poison nail out. Mega Kabuterimon quickly intervened, as he flew in front of Lady Devimon with his back to her. Lady Devimon's nail bumped into Mega Kabuterimon back shell and didn't dent it. Ophanimon flew up and aimed her javelin. Lady Devimon gasped.

Mega Kabuterimon hastily flew backwards.

"**Horn Buster**!" Mega Kabuterimon yelled.

Lady Devimon flew upwards, right into Ophanimon's aim. Ophanimon smiled.

"**Shining Javelin**!" She yelled.

Lady Devimon shrieked in pain, having the javelin go through her. She vaporized into bats, flying away. Ophanimon quickly caught her javelin. Mega Kabuterimon landed onto the ground with Ophanimon. Ophanimon devolved back into Hikari and Gatomon. Taichi rushed over to her.

"You were great." Taichi complimented.

"Thanks. Thanks for your help Mega Kabuterimon and Lucemon." Hikari nodded to them.

"No problem." Mega Kabuterimon nodded.

"We're coming Piedmon." Yamato whispered, staring at the castle.

"Where is Daisuke Joe?" Sora asked, whispering.

Joe scratched his head. "I have no clue, but I know he'll show up."

"We'll see." Sora whispered.

"And maybe we won't." Joe mumbled.

Everyone mounted onto Mega Kabuterimon and Mega Kabuterimon flew towards the castle. Daisuke and Veemon stared at them leaving.

"O.K. Now! Ready V?" Daisuke asked.

"You bet Dai." Veemon nodded.

"Ascend to Power!" Daisuke yelled.

"VEEMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... STAR VEEMON!"

Star Veemon flew off behind Mega Kabuterimon, but out of sight like Seraphimon once before...

* * *

Star Veemon landed in the castle's courtyard. He saw the others enter the castle and he went in after them, but decided to stay out of sight until further notice. Star Veemon quickly hid behind a rock, with his body stretched out. He devolved back into Daisuke and Veemon.

"So the digi-brats finally made it. I assure you all that you won't make it out of here." Piedmon grinned.

"We'll see about that. Ascend to Power!" Taichi yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Yamato yelled.

"AGUMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... WAR GREYMON!"

"GABUMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... METAL GARURUMON!"

"Impressive I must say. I don't think you two are the only ones who have discovered the secret of biomerging." Piedmon remarked.

"We're taking you down! Let's go together." War Greymon decided.

"It isn't two, but four is what I'll be taking down. I'll have some fun first." Piedmon grinned.

"**Great Tornado**!" War Greymon yelled.

Piedmon jumped over it.

"**Freeze Breath**!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

Piedmon threw a cloth in front of it. The attack froze the cloth and it fell to the ground shattering. Piedmon turned his head and saw War Greymon dazed. He took his chance.

"**Trump Sword**!" Piedmon yelled.

War Greymon walked towards Piedmon, swaying and by doing so, he avoided the attack. Piedmon's jaw dropped.

"Lucky shot! **Clown Trick**!" Piedmon yelled.

"**Garuru Tomahawk**!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

Piedmon quickly stopped his attack and avoided Garuru Tomahawk.

"I'm here also. Don't you forget about me..." Metal Garurumon paused.

"**Clown Trick**!" Piedmon interrupted.

Metal Garurumon tried to avoid it, but it just grew larger. It covered him completely and some electric shocks appeared. The cloth fell with Metal Garurumon gone or was he? Piedmon approached the fallen cloth and took it. He picked up Metal Garurumon, as a keychain. Piedmon grinned.

"I'll get my collection as I thought. It starts with this polar wolf." Piedmon smiled.

"Onii-chan!" Takeru yelled, standing up.

Piedmon looked towards him, grinning.

"Your turn would be coming boy!" Piedmon growled.

"**Terra Force**!" War Greymon yelled.

Piedmon hastily snapped the first keychain on his waist belt. He put the cloth over him, it covered him completely and electric shocks appeared. The cloth fell to the ground with the attack passing over it.

"He didn't!" Mimi gasped.

"Looking for me?" Piedmon asked, from behind War Greymon.

War Greymon turned around, but was too slow. Piedmon kicked War Greymon in the stomach, sending him a few yards back. Piedmon slowly approached War Greymon.

"Lucemon, do something." Takeru whispered.

"It might be my life, but I'll try anyway." Lucemon sighed.

Lucemon flew towards Piedmon. Piedmon noticed him, as he grabbed the cloth and threw it towards Lucemon.

"The second one of my collection before War Greymon." Piedmon mumbled.

Lucemon slowed down, but it was too late. The cloth covered him and electric shocks appeared.

"Lucemon!" Takeru yelled.

The cloth did shrink, but not completely. It fell to the ground, revealing none other than Patamon. Takeru screamed in joy. The rest cheered. Daisuke grinned.

"I told you he'd be back." He whispered.

"Your hunch wins for once." Veemon sighed.

"You little brat! I'll deal with you later!" Piedmon growled.

Patamon hastily flew back to Takeru. Takeru braced him tightly.

"Some air for the little guy." Patamon gasped.

Takeru let go, smiling, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Glad to see you back Patamon." Gatomon smiled.

"Its good to be back but I wonder..." Patamon traced off towards the battle.

They were in time to see the cloth shrink.

"No!" Sora yelled.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari yelled, standing up.

"The rest of you make a run for it. We'll try our best to hold him back." Miyako decided.

"But..." Hikari started, with tears of sadness starting to flow down her eyes.

Piedmon picked the War Greymon keychain and snapped it beside Metal Garurumon.

"A polar wolf and a fire dragon: my collection is getting good." Piedmon smiled...

* * *

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... STINGMON!"

"STINGMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... JEWEL BEEMON!"

"SILKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WEBMON!"

"WEBMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WIDOW WEBMON!"

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... IKKAKUMON!"

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... ZUDOMON!"

"_Jewel Beemon - Insectoid Jerebi Migration - With sparkling jewels, Jewel Beemon is a jewel to reckon with - His attacks are: Spike Buster and Shot Claw._"

"You are going to fight too?" Sora asked.

"I've got to help them out." Joe nodded.

Joe mounted onto Zudomon and Zudomon slid down with Webmon. Miyako mounted onto Aquilamon with Ken and Osamu. Aquilamon took to the air with Jewel Beemon.

'This is my last moment with Ken. Let it be worth it.' Miyako thought.

"Escape Tentomon." Koushiro decided.

Tentomon nodded.

"TENTOMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

"... KABUTERIMON CREVOLVE!"  
"... MEGA KABUTERIMON!"

The remaining group mounted onto Mega Kabuterimon. Daisuke nodded to Veemon.

"Like what we planned and agreed on." Daisuke whispered.

Veemon nodded.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... EX VEEMON!"

"EX VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... STEALTH VEEMON!"

Daisuke mounted onto Stealth Veemon. Stealth Veemon took to the air and flew towards Piedmon. He flew pass Mega Kabuterimon. Daisuke saluted goodbye and only Hikari and Gatomon saw them...

* * *

"Who would have thought that Piedmon's kick would send us this far?" Veemon asked.

"Much less devolve you to juvenile." Daisuke replied.

They were holding onto the edge of the cliff. Veemon pulled his head over and saw Piedmon strike the upper rope with one of his knives. Daisuke pulled his head over and saw Patamon fly down.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... ANGEMON!"

Angemon attacked with his rod at Piedmon, but Piedmon stepped back, avoiding it. He quickly threw a knife towards the rope, below Takeru. Both Hikari and Takeru fell into over the cliff. Daisuke gasped, watching Hikari and Takeru fall. Veemon was equally shocked.

"It's over." Veemon sobbed, lowering his head.

"They won't die and it's close to the start. Hang in there V, we'll be needed in a while." Daisuke encouraged.

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... MAGNA ANGEMON!"

"_Magna Angemon - Angel Jerebi Migration - Magna Angemon carries the legendary blade Excalibur - His attacks are: Gate of Destiny; HP Recovery; Angel Rod._"

"It's only the beginning and it has just begun V." Daisuke remarked.

"I'll never lose hope again." Veemon whispered.

Piedmon threw a cloth at Magna Angemon, but Magna Angemon used his Excalibur and sliced it to threads. He cut the keychain collection off of Piedmon and kicked Piedmon over the cliff. Magna Angemon rushed down and caught both Takeru and Hikari.

"It's our turn." Daisuke nodded.

"Biomerge?" Veemon asked.

"To give Takeru time." Daisuke nodded.

Daisuke and Veemon let go of the edge and fell downwards.

"Ascend to Power!" Daisuke yelled.

"VEEMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... STAR VEEMON!"

* * *

Magna Angemon landed safely on the ground, releasing Takeru and Hikari. Takeru was in complete awe of Magna Angemon as was Hikari. Magna Angemon lined up the key chains in front of him.

"**HP Recovery**!" Magna Angemon yelled.

The key chains glowed and returned back to their normal sizes, alive. War Greymon devolved back into Taichi and Agumon. Metal Garurumon devolved back into Yamato and Gabumon. Taichi braced Hikari while Yamato braced Takeru. The rest of the copedam devolved back to their juvenile forms. Tentomon flew up to Magna Angemon's head.

"Astonishing." Tentomon whispered.

"Magna Angemon sure beats them all." Koushiro agreed.

Mimi immediately braced him. Koushiro blinked, blushing. Sora braced Taichi, making Taichi blush and Hikari laugh.

"Where's Dai and V?" Ken asked.

They looked around them and didn't see them. Saber Leomon; Ogremon, and the rest of their codelimin friends appeared.

"Ogremon!" Joe gasped.

"And Unimon and the rest!" Gomamon cheered.

The codelimin gathered around the Destined Voyagers and their copedam...

* * *

"Where's Piedmon?" Saber Leomon asked.

Talk about him and Piedmon appeared, sliding on his back on the ground roughly. Star Veemon flew towards him. On seeing Star Veemon, the Destined Voyagers gasped in surprise, knowing who it was immediately.

"It can't be." Hikari whispered.

"Dai and V became one." Ken whispered.

Piedmon back flipped, getting back onto his feet. Star Veemon landed in front of him, glaring at Piedmon. Magna Angemon took his side next to Star Veemon.

"Double team against him?" Magna Angemon asked.

"It's best." Star Veemon agreed.

Star Veemon and Magna Angemon flew towards Piedmon. Piedmon slashed his arm into the air and Vilemon, hundreds of them, immerged from the ground. Star Veemon and Magna Angemon pulled up, avoiding Vilemon in front of them and glided back towards Piedmon. Knowing there was no escape, Piedmon decided to face them, the two strongest copedam of the Destined Voyagers ever.

"I guess we'll have work to do after all." Elecmon remarked.

"Ascend to Power!" Taichi yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Yamato yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Koushiro yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Hikari yelled

"AGUMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... WAR GREYMON!"

"GABUMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... METAL GARURUMON!"

"TENTOMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

"GATOMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... OPHANIMON!"

"I'll help Star Veemon and Magna Angemon." War Greymon decided.

"I'm with you onii-chan." Ophanimon decided.

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... IKKAKUMON!"

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... ZUDOMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... TOGEMON!"

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... LILLYMON!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... BIRDRAMON!"

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARUDAMON!"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... STINGMON!"

"STINGMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... JEWEL BEEMON!"

"SILKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WEBMON!"

"WEBMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WIDOW WEBMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

"_Vilemon - Bat Grasl Maturity - They're Piedmon's Nightmare Reserve Army - Their attacks are: Scratch and Nightmare Shocker._"

The group spread out, attacking Vilemon, one after another. Magna Angemon covered Star Veemon's back and Ophanimon covered War Greymon's back. Star Veemon and War Greymon took the lead in attacking Piedmon.

"Your time is almost up." War Greymon stated.

Piedmon kept silent, avoiding his punches. War Greymon kept Piedmon busy, while Ophanimon protected War Greymon from any attacking Vilemon. Star Veemon whispered a plan to Magna Angemon and he nodded, agreeing to it. Star Veemon flew behind Piedmon with Magna Angemon. Magna Angemon was in front of Star Veemon.

"Gate of Destiny!" Magna Angemon yelled.

The gate opened up and War Greymon forced Piedmon towards it. Piedmon growled, Vilemon went in the gate before him. When Piedmon was in front of the gate, Star Veemon made his move.

"**Victory Beam**!" Star Veemon yelled.

War Greymon quickly flew into the air. The attack went right through Piedmon, dissolving him into data that was sucked into the gate. With the threat gone, the gate closed and vanished. The Destined Voyagers and their copedam cheered with their allies. Star Veemon looked upwards, expecting a new threat any time soon. The battle was over... for now...

COMING UP! EPISODE 7: FAREWELL DIGITAL WORLD

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


	8. Farewell Digital World

Story by Green Garden

**Ascend to Power: Adventurous Virtues: Revolution of the DigiDestined  
Episode 7: "Farewell Digital World"**

Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!

_Previously on Revolution of the DigiDestined:_

Yamato here, Daisuke helped Hikari revive and he stepped back into behind the scenes for sometime. Sora told Joe some secret stuff about how she feels and I and Taichi would wait... or rather Taichi would. Anyway, Koushiro and Mimi are definitely going to be together for... Maybe actually become a couple. Once I and Taichi awoke, we agreed on not becoming Omnimon for sometime.

We all headed towards Spiral Peak were, not knowledgeable to us, Daisuke was waiting. The battle started as Ophanimon battled off with Lady Devimon, Mega Kabuterimon helped out a bit. I and Taichi faced off against Piedmon, but were turned into key chains. Others were turned into key chains as well. It was only with Magna Angemon's and Star Veemon's help that Piedmon and his Nightmare Army of Vilemon were defeated. I wonder what's waiting for us.

Are to go home finally or is there another opponent? On with the conclusion...

* * *

"Are you sure of this?" Veemon asked, like for the tenth time.

"I'm positive. Besides we might be able to biomerge through this." Daisuke replied.

"Biomerge? I see that out of the question." Veemon argued.

"We might face danger before we reach Spiral Peak." Daisuke remarked.

"_Danger? What danger?_" A voice asked.

Daisuke sweat-dropped. "I know that voice."

"So do I, too well." Veemon growled.

"Glad to see me kiddos?" Cherrymon asked.

"_Cherrymon - Nature Meric Migration - He's a master in manipulation but to those who don't know him. He's also known as Jureimon - His attacks are: Pit Pelter; Illusion Mist; Cherry Blast._"

"What the hell do you want?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, stopping from a little walk to catch up on some old friends." Cherrymon replied.

"We know you scheme so leave us alone." Veemon growled.

"Listen juvenile-scam, I did that once and I'm not welling to do it again." Cherrymon refused.

"Then we'll force you to do it, or we'll defeat you. Take the consequences." Daisuke warned.

Cherrymon laughed. "Consequence? From last time we met, your Digimon didn't pass maturity."

"Since then he has." Daisuke grinned.

"Are you kidding? You won't know the difference between a mosquito and a fly! You'd never be able to get your Digimon pass maturity since you don't have a crest." Cherrymon chuckled.

Daisuke growled. "Show him V!"

"Roger." Veemon smiled.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... EX VEEMON!"

"Known to me. I defeated him out of pity." Cherrymon yawned.

"EX VEEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... STEALTH VEEMON!"

"Oh... Fine! Show me what you got!" Cherrymon growled.

"Gladly." Stealth Veemon smiled.

"**Illusion Mist**!" Cherrymon yelled.

The attack hit Stealth Veemon in numerous places and he shrieked in pain. He glowed and shrunk back to Veemon. Veemon looked worried.

"You..." Daisuke growled.

Cherrymon laughed. "You honestly think I would leave him a chance? Manipulation isn't my only field of expertise, but so is lying and cheating."

"We've got to make the run this time V." Daisuke whispered.

"I guess you're right Dai." Veemon sighed.

"The only reason why I left last time, even though I defeated you, was because I felt pity towards you both." Cherrymon explained.

Daisuke and Veemon ran off.

"Where to?" Cherrymon yelled.

Daisuke and Veemon kept on running in the plains, until they can to a steep downward hill. Cherrymon popped out off the ground behind them. Daisuke and Veemon looked back; they turned back towards the steep downward hill.

"You're both cornered. After the steepness is a cliff that you'd both fall off of and die." Cherrymon explained.

"Maybe." Daisuke whispered.

Veemon looked at him in confusion.

Daisuke grinned. "But we'll take the risk! Let's go V!"

Before Veemon could reply, Daisuke slid off onto the steep hill. Veemon sighed and followed. Cherrymon gasped and went to the edge. Daisuke was in the lead, sliding down, with Veemon behind him slightly. On reaching the edge both Daisuke and Veemon jumped into the air, passing the edge. They fell downwards.

"What do you say we try it?" Daisuke asked.

"To become one? Let's go for it!" Veemon cheered.

"You got it. I just hope our biomerged form can fly! Ascend to Power!" Daisuke yelled.

"VEEMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... STAR VEEMON!"

Star Veemon pulled himself up in midair.

"Excellent!" Daisuke's and Veemon's voice cheered in unison, for the only time.

"_Star Veemon - Angel Jerebi Mate - Star Veemon is one of the strongest biomerged or hybrid Digimon alive, with the skills and abilities of no other person in Dardom - His attacks are: Angel Dust; Victory Blade; Victory Beam; Wing Protection; Blade Captor._"

Cherrymon's eyes widened upon seeing Star Veemon flying ahead of him with his arms folded. Star Veemon flew behind Cherrymon and landed there. Cherrymon turned to him.

"A mega?" He asked.

"Correction: mate. Try your Illusion Mist now! I dare you." Star Veemon grinned.

Cherrymon growled. "**Illusion Mist**!"

"**Wing Protection**!" Star Veemon yelled.

He put his wings in front of him, covering him from the front. The attack hit the wings with no affect. Cherrymon gasped once again. Star Veemon's face showed grinning, as he slowly put his wings back.

"You had your chance, now its mine." Star Veemon remarked.

Star Veemon flew at him at top speed. Star Veemon rammed into Cherrymon, sending him flying backwards, for yards, passing the cliff's edge below. Cherrymon fell downwards, but Star Veemon pursued him.

"To make you sure you don't come back! **Blade Captor**!" Star Veemon yelled.

He caught Cherrymon with the rope that came out of his blade. Star Veemon held him in place and continued on flying downwards.

"**Victory Blade**!" Star Veemon yelled, slashing through Cherrymon as he passed him.

Cherrymon screamed in pain and was deleted. Star Veemon pulled back up and landed at the top of the hill. He sheathed his blade and flew off towards Spiral Peak. Upon reaching it, Star Veemon hid behind some rocks and devolved back into Daisuke and Veemon, waiting for the others to show up...

* * *

Out of nowhere, Gennai's holograph appeared, but it was static.

"Excellent work on the dark masters." Gennai congratulated.

"What's wrong?" Hercules Kabuterimon asked.

"Yeah, you don't contact us unless there's a problem." Zudomon agreed.

Gennai sighed. "There's a prob..."

The holograph suddenly disappeared. The Destined gasped.

"What's wrong this time?" Metal Garurumon asked.

"Probably a new opponent." Garudamon replied.

"I thought the Dark Masters were the last." Joe remarked.

"Maybe a new opponent appeared while we were fighting the Dark Masters." Osamu shrugged.

"That's possible." War Greymon agreed.

Star Veemon stayed silent with Magna Angemon. Takeru noticed his copedam's silence. Without any warning, the Destined were starting to be deleted from below to top, slowly. Ken; Star Veemon; Miyako, and their Digimon were the only ones that weren't getting deleted.

"What's going on?!" Mimi yelled.

"We're getting deleted, but how and why?" Hercules Kabuterimon asked

"This is no time to ask questions find a way..." Metal Garurumon's figure vanished.

"I don't have one." Hercules Kabuterimon sighed, closing his eyes.

One by one they all vanished, leaving Star Veemon; Miyako; Ken; Jewel Beemon and Aquilamon behind...

* * *

"Did they die?" Jewel Beemon asked.

"That's unlikely." Ken replied.

"Then what happened to them?" Miyako asked.

"They were probably teleported through deletion to the new opponent." Ken replied.

"How do we get there?" Aquilamon asked.

"I have no clue." Ken sighed.

"You're quiet." Ken remarked, staring at Star Veemon.

"I'll head off towards Gennai, get some answers and a way to get to them. I'll be back. Wait here for me." Star Veemon explained.

Star Veemon flew off towards Gennai's lake.

"Do you think he'll get the answers?" Jewel Beemon asked.

"I don't know." Ken shrugged, watching Star Veemon disappear into the horizon.

Miyako sat down. "We'll have to wait for him so let's wait."

"It's a pity that the Destined would have to face off against the new opponent alone." Saber Leomon sighed.

"It seems only Destined and their copedam can head to the new opponent." Ogremon agreed.

"Whoever he is." Ken sighed.

"Our job is done here. We'll leave the rest for you Destined." Elecmon nodded.

They all left, leaving Miyako; Ken; Jewel Beemon, and Aquilamon there.

* * *

Star Veemon landed in front of Gennai's Lake. Gennai parted the lake and Star Veemon went down it. Gennai opened the door for him.

"I've been expecting one of you to come." Gennai welcomed.

"Hey brother! What are you doing here anyway? Are you my brother?" Victomon asked.

"I'm here to get some answers. It appears that Gennai knew that. For your last question, to some degree I'm still Veemon." Star Veemon replied.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Gennai asked.

Star Veemon looked at himself.

"Thanks, but I don't think so. Besides, I'm in a hurry." Star Veemon replied.

"O.K... If that's the case then I'll tell you what you want. Your friends have been teleported to Digital Space." Gennai started.

"Digital Space? Isn't that... going to kill them?" Star Veemon asked.

"That Digital Space is not like the one in the human world." Victomon replied.

"Exactly. Digital Space is the new opponent's choice of a battlefield. They can breath there. As for the opponent's name: Apocalymon, the Apocalypse Monster. He's stronger and more violent than any opponent you and your friends or even offspring have faced or will face. He was able to penetrate the firewall that protected the Digital World from outside interference." Gennai explained.

"Can he be defeated?" Star Veemon asked.

"Of course he can be defeated! Anyone can be defeated!" Victomon replied.

"Victomon, he's asking me and yes he can be defeated, but only in a special way. Your crests are your inner virtues, even if your crests are taken away from you, you'll still have their meaning and would be able to use it, but as inner energy from yourself." Gennai explained.

"O.K. Last question, how can the remaining group of us get there?" Star Veemon asked.

"You are the key." Gennai replied.

Star Veemon blinked. "What? How?"

"Let me explain. What you have very few or even one has in every dimension. In your case, you're that one person. You and Veemon have the same abilities, but it only increases and is more effective as one: the way you are now. Part of your abilities is creating portals and gateways to other worlds or dimensions, even if they're personal private dimensions. That's not all you have, but that answers your question." Gennai replied.

Star Veemon sighed. "I guess I'll have to find the way myself then. Thanks! See ya later."

"Until next time." Gennai nodded.

"Come back for visits or for other adventures." Victomon requested.

Star Veemon nodded, closing the door behind him. He flew out of the lake, heading back to Spiral Peak...

* * *

Miyako stood up onto her legs, noticing Star Veemon.

"He's back." Aquilamon announced.

"We see him." Jewel Beemon acknowledged.

Star Veemon landed close by and walked over to them.

"What did you get?" Ken asked.

"What we need. Our opponent's name is Apocalymon: the hardest and most dangerous Digimon we'll ever face. Our friends have been transported to his special battlefield for this, a place were we can breath normally. As how to get there? That's left for me." Star Veemon replied.

"Do you know how?" Aquilamon asked.

"Not yet." Star Veemon sighed...

* * *

"Where are we?" Taichi asked.

"Are we deleted?" Agumon asked.

Takeru started to sob.

"T.K." Patamon whispered.

"We've got to get out of here." Yamato muttered.

"How genius?" Tentomon asked.

"Well... We're not deleted anyway, I don't think so." Koushiro sighed.

"Thanks a lot Koushiro! That's one in a million!" Joe scolded.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Sora agreed.

"What did Koushiro do wrong?" Silkmon asked.

"Don't ask." Biyomon replied.

"We can't even see each other! Are we going to bump into each other?" Gomamon asked.

The whole group laughed, but suddenly stopped. They all paled.

"If we don't bump into each other and can't see each other then..." Palmon started.

"... We're deleted." Gabumon sighed, slowly.

_'One last thing, no matter how much things get intense, never lose hope in your hopes. Hope is something so precious and is excellent company, even in the toughest situations.'_

Takeru stopped sobbing once he remembered what Daisuke told him all that time ago.

"At least Daisuke and a few others aren't dead like us." Takeru noted.

"Oh grow up onii-chan." Yamato sighed.

"... No! He's right! Daisuke and the others might be able to get us out of here!" Koushiro cheered.

"How genius? He's too fast and he took us down like flies." Mimi reminded.

"True but... Daisuke; Ken, and Miyako might find a way to bring us back while they face off with him." Koushiro added.

"If they can get there first! Besides, if this was a bet, I would bet that they'd join us anytime soon now." Yamato muttered.

"I'm sorry to say but I disagree." Takeru refused.

"I'm with T.K. Daisuke won't just give up on us like that and he won't go down that easy." Hikari agreed.

"We're with them." Patamon and Gatomon voiced in.

"What makes you believe in that?" Gabumon asked.

"Hope." Takeru simply replied.

"And light." Hikari added...

* * *

Star Veemon snapped his fingers as he thought of a way.

"What?" Jewel Beemon asked.

Star Veemon unbuckled his D-3 and aimed it diagonally towards the sky. Star Veemon thought of making a portal to Apocalymon's realm and the D-3 launched a blue beam out of its screen and into the sky: creating a portal. Star Veemon grinned, buckling his D-3 back on. Ken quickly climbed onto Aquilamon with Miyako. Star Veemon; Jewel Beemon, and Aquilamon took to the sky, passing through the portal...

* * *

They came out in Digital Space. Apocalymon was ahead of them.

"_Apocalymon - Composition Grasl Muzon - Apocalymon is a combination of all the Dark Masters, a fusion of them with some other stuff - His attacks are: Darkness Zone; Total Annihilation; Big Bang; every other attack ever created._"

"Shit. This is going to be a tough motherfucker." Star Veemon whispered.

Apocalymon turned to them and saw them.

"Well, well, if it isn't new digi-brats?" He asked.

The portal closed behind them.

"Where are our friends?" Ken demanded.

Apocalymon laughed. "Don't worry; you'll all be joining them soon."

"Give us your best shot!" Star Veemon challenged.

Apocalymon extended one of his arms towards Star Veemon. Just as fast, Star Veemon unsheathed his sword and with lightning reflexes, ripped the arm to shreds. Apocalymon shrieked in pain.

"If that's the way you're going to do it. Take this! **Crimson Lightning**!" Apocalymon yelled.

'Myotismon's attack?' Star Veemon thought.

He regained his composure though as he used his sword to slice through the attack.

"An opponent worthy of notice you are." Apocalymon remarked.

"Thanks but no thanks." Star Veemon muttered...

* * *

"We need to get the others out, wherever they are." Miyako exclaimed.

"I have an idea." Star Veemon grinned, sheathing his sword.

He thought of his friends, wherever they were, and for them to reappear with them. To his extreme surprise, it worked. The Destined reappeared with Star Veemon; Miyako; Ken; Aquilamon, and Jewel Beemon.

"We're back?" Taichi asked.

"Alright Dai and V!" Patamon cheered.

"Let's take this monster down." Yamato remarked.

"He might've destroyed our Digivices and crests, but we'll take him down this time. Ascend to Power!" Koushiro yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Hikari yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Takeru yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Taichi yelled.

"Ascend to Power!" Yamato yelled.

"Digivolve!" The rest yelled.

"TENTOMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

"GATOMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... OPHANIMON!"

"PATAMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... SERAPHIMON!"

"AGUMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... WAR GREYMON!"

"GABUMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... METAL GARURUMON!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... BIRDRAMON!"

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARUDAMON!"

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... IKKAKUMON!"

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... ZUDOMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... TOGEMON!"

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... LILLYMON!"

"SILKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WEBMON!"

"WEBMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WIDOW WEBMON!"

"It can't be." Apocalymon gasped.

"We realized that the crest is our virtue, even with the crest destroyed, the virtue is still part of us. We'll wipe you out for sure now." War Greymon explained.

"The only problem was getting back. Dai and V dealt with that." Ophanimon added.

Apocalymon growled. He extended all his arms towards the Destined and their copedam.

"**Mega Electro Shocker**!" Hercules Kabuterimon yelled.

"**Terra Force**!" War Greymon yelled.

"**Spike Buster**!" Jewel Beemon yelled.

"**Blast Rings**!" Aquilamon yelled.

"**Sephirote Crystal**!" Ophanimon yelled.

"**Seven Heavens**!" Seraphimon yelled.

"**Freeze Breath**!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

"**Wing Blade**!" Garudamon yelled.

"**Vulcan's Hammer**!" Zudomon yelled.

"**Flower Cannon**!" Lillymon yelled.

"**Network Server**!" Widow Webmon yelled.

Their attacks destroyed the arms coming towards them. War Greymon; Metal Garurumon; Hercules Kabuterimon; Ophanimon, and Seraphimon flew towards Apocalymon.

"**Evil Wing**!" Apocalymon yelled.

The mate hybrids avoided the attack, not halting their advance.

"Now! Full Force! **Terra Force**!" War Greymon yelled.

"**Freeze Breath**!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

"**Mega Electro Shocker**!" Hercules Kabuterimon yelled.

"**Sephirote Crystal**!" Ophanimon yelled.

"**Seven Heavens**!" Seraphimon yelled.

The attacks smashed into Apocalymon and his body. He screamed in agony and collapsed. It alerted Star Veemon.

"What the..." Star Veemon paused.

"**Big Bang**!" Apocalymon's voice yelled.

The body completely collapsed and exploded. Without any hesitation, the first eight Destined used their inner virtues to trap the explosion in a cage. The explosion was sent away at top speed...

* * *

The realm disappeared as the Destined reappeared on File Island. Gennai was in front of them, with the small train. Ophanimon devolved back into Hikari and Gatomon; Hercules Kabuterimon devolved back into Koushiro and Tentomon; War Greymon devolved back into Taichi and Agumon; Seraphimon devolved back into Takeru and Patamon; Metal Garurumon devolved back into Yamato and Gabumon. Star Veemon flew off; he knew what would happen.

Jewel Beemon devolved back into Wormmon; Widow Webmon devolved back into Silkmon; Garudamon devolved back into Biyomon; Zudomon devolved back into Gomamon, and Lillymon devolved back into Palmon.

"O.K. Chosen, it's time." Gennai informed.

"That's it?" Yamato asked.

Gennai nodded.

"No more enemies to face?" Sora asked.

Gennai smiled, nodding.

"We're heading home!" Takeru cheered.

"We can spend the rest of summer here and considering the time, we can stay for a long time." Taichi smiled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong. With Apocalymon defeated, the time turned back to normal, it's at the equal speed as the time is in your world." Gennai explained.

Taichi sweat-dropped. "How long do we have?"

"Two hours before the train leaves." Gennai replied.

"We can use that to farewell our copedam." Joe whispered.

"What are we waiting for then?" Mimi asked, walking away with Palmon; Koushiro, and Tentomon.

The Destined separated with their copedam. They took their time in saying good bye to their friends...

* * *

When the time was up, the Destined returned back to the train and boarded it. Some of the copedam were present to see the Destined off. Hikari gasped, realizing that Daisuke and Veemon disappeared again.

"What is it?" Takeru asked.

Hikari smiled. "Nothing."

* * *

Star Veemon had devolved back into Daisuke and Veemon.

"I guess you're going then?" Veemon asked.

"What did I say V? Not this time, I'm taking you with me. We'll have to sneak on board before it leaves." Daisuke replied.

"You two are here?" Gatomon asked.

Daisuke and Veemon turned to her. She had Hikari's whistle around her neck and Patamon was with her.

"The train is leaving now." Patamon mumbled, slowly.

Daisuke and Veemon blinked at each other.

"Listen you two; you both can come with us. I'm taking Veemon with me anyway. I'll have to keep you two hidden for sometime though in my house." Daisuke suggested.

"Really?" Patamon asked.

"How are you going to sneak on anyway?" Gatomon asked.

"... I was just wondering the same thing." Veemon agreed.

Daisuke grinned. "Leave that to me and follow my lead."

They rushed out and headed towards the train carefully...

* * *

The train was about to take off. Daisuke hastily got under the train and held onto it with his front close to it. Veemon; Gatomon, and Patamon followed. Patamon's hands were too small to hold onto the bar, but with one hand, Daisuke held onto Patamon.

"You wouldn't?" Patamon whispered.

"I would." Daisuke whispered.

The train started moving and Daisuke; Gatomon, and Veemon held on tighter. Coming to the end of the rail, the train flew off into the sunset. The copedam followed them to the end of the rail. They all gasped, but smiled, once seeing Daisuke; Gatomon; Veemon, and Patamon under the train. The train flew into the sun and disappeared...

COMING UP! EPISODE 8: PEACE IN ODAIBA

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


	9. Peace in Odaiba

Story by Green Garden

**Ascend to Power: Adventurous Virtues: Revolution of the DigiDestined  
Final Episode  
Episode 8: "Peace in Odaiba"**

Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!

_Previously on Revolution of the DigiDestined:_

Joe here, we thought it was over but we were wrong. Apocalymon was our next and final opponent for sometime. Most of us were teleported there, but were quickly defeated and sent to... How the heck should I know? Digital Deletion Land? Beats me. Ken; Miyako, and their copedam with Star Veemon were left behind. Star Veemon left for Gennai's to get some answers and he got them.

Saber Leomon and the Digimon friends withdrew since they weren't needed. Star Veemon was able to send himself and the remaining to the battlefield, and he was able to bring us back. We, as a team, were able to finally defeat Apocalymon. The time's up and we're heading home. Would we be welcomed as heroes or would anybody care a damn? On with the conclusion...

* * *

"Wow." Daisuke awed, watching the view below him.

He was below the train, holding onto it while at the same time, holding onto Patamon. Gatomon and Veemon were with him. The train had entered their world: Dardom. They were going over the city of Odaiba.

"I think we should jump on off before the train lands." Gatomon whispered.

They passed over a roof.

"Now's our chance." Daisuke whispered.

He let go of the train with Gatomon and Veemon. Daisuke held tight onto Patamon and landed on his feet, knelt to decrease the pain as much as possible. There was still pain though. Gatomon, being the cat she was, landed gracefully. Patamon flew out of Daisuke's arms and Veemon landed on top of him, making Daisuke fall onto his stomach, with Veemon on his back. Patamon and Gatomon looked on and laughed.

"Hey! I landed on something soft!" Veemon exclaimed.

"That something soft is me V! Would you mind to get off?" Daisuke requested.

"I think not. Its quite comfy here." Veemon grinned.

"Get off!" Daisuke roared.

He forced himself onto his legs, pushing Veemon off his back. Veemon stood up back onto his feet. Daisuke dusted himself off. They all went to the rail of the roof and watched the train land somewhere close.

"We got off in good time." Patamon noted.

"Let's hope it won't be boring in this world." Gatomon mumbled.

"First off you have two others of your kind and second... You most likely might." Daisuke grinned.

"A deal's a deal though." Gatomon sighed.

"I sure am staying. I don't care if it's with Daisuke, as long as I'm in the same world as T.K." Patamon remarked.

"Our world is bigger than you think Patamon." Daisuke commented.

"How big can it be?" Gatomon asked.

"Well, as big as the Digital World but with much more land on it." Daisuke replied.

"We'd need to learn to blend in." Veemon whispered.

"Camouflage in is more like it." Daisuke corrected...

* * *

The train landed on the empty streets and the DigiDestined piled out. They stood aside as the train took off into the sky, fading away into the horizon; probably back to the Digital World.

"That was quite an adventure." Koushiro remarked.

"With results." Mimi smiled, holding Koushiro's hand.

"Mimi, I'll need to say this from the start. I'm not good in love stuff." Koushiro explained.

"I'll help you in that. It's simple, but somewhat complicated. Part of its simplicity is..." Mimi paused.

She turned Koushiro's face towards her own and stared into Koushiro's eyes, eyes that stared back into Mimi's. Without further warning, Mimi kissed Koushiro on the lips passionately. Koushiro was taken by surprise at first, but like an instinct, Koushiro pulled her closer into the embrace and returned the kiss. It was a deep and slightly long kiss. Mimi and Koushiro let go of each other and turned their faces away, blushing crimson.

"... Where's Dai?" Ken asked, looking around.

Hikari knew that he was missing and lowered her head towards the floor. Takeru noticed.

'Maybe it was that that Hikari gasped about back in the small train.' Takeru thought.

"Blast. I thought he was with us. I need to thank him still." Taichi sighed.

"He'll show up. I'm sure of it." Yamato nodded.

"Where is the welcoming party?" Joe asked, looking around.

"I guess there isn't any." Sora shrugged.

She braced Taichi, making him blush slightly. Yamato turned away from them. Sora and Joe looked at each other and Joe was giving Sora a certain look. Sora blinked, realizing what he meant. She nodded.

"Taichi? I need to talk to you and Yamato." Sora whispered.

Yamato turned to her, staring. Sora and Taichi walked off and Sora motioned Yamato to follow, he did.

"I guess we'll all need to meet back at my house say in about three days?" Joe asked.

"We'll come." Mimi nodded.

"We need to get moving to Tamachi bro." Osamu commented.

Ken sighed and looked into Miyako's eyes, smiling at them. Osamu walked off towards the nearest subway, Ken quickly followed his older brother. A few moments later Sora; Taichi, and Yamato all returned. Sora was smiling relieved and both boys were blushing. Yamato dug his hands into his pocket, but remembered that he gave his harmonica to Gabumon back in the Digital World. He just dug his hands into his pants pockets.

"We heard what you said Joe, but what for?" Sora asked.

"For a final patriot of us all. I wish Daisuke could come as well. Ken and Osamu went off to their home town, but they know." Joe explained.

"We'll stop by Daisuke's home on our way; we know where he lives and see if he made it back." Hikari decided.

"Tell him about the meeting then." Joe nodded.

"We will." Taichi nodded.

The Odaiba kids walked together for sometime before splitting up. Yamato decided that Takeru could stay with him and their dad in Odaiba until after the meeting. Taichi and Hikari walked towards Daisuke's home. Slowly, the kids split up, leaving Taichi and Hikari by themselves...

* * *

"We'll need to get home fast." Daisuke whispered.

"None of us can digivolve or we'll get attention from the others." Gatomon whispered.

They all walked towards the side of the building, below was an alley. All walking except for Patamon who was flying with his ears. Patamon easily flew down into the alley. Gatomon followed, as she jumped over the low wall and landed gracefully into the dumpster. The cover closed on her.

"_Eeeo_!" Gatomon's voice remarked from inside the dumpster.

Patamon landed safely on the ground, close by the dumpster. Daisuke grinned, turning to Veemon. Veemon sighed, shrugging. Daisuke leapt over the low wall and leapt from wall to wall of the narrow alley with his feet with ease and skill, surprising Daisuke himself. Daisuke landed, knelt down on his legs, before standing back up. Patamon and Daisuke looked up at Veemon who sighed.

Veemon followed his voyager's example, leaping from wall to wall, downward of the narrow alley. He reached the ground, knelt for minimum pain and stood back up on his legs.

"Get me out of here!" Gatomon yelled, banging on the dumpster.

"Easy or you'll alert the others." Veemon grinned.

"V! I swear when I get my paws on..." She paused, looking up and staring into Daisuke's eyes.

Daisuke extended his arm and Gatomon took it. Daisuke pulled Gatomon out of the dumpster and onto the ground.

"Now I'll need a bath." Gatomon moaned, dusting herself off.

"Definitely." Daisuke agreed.

He was on Veemon's back; the small blue dragon was on all four in front of the dumpster. Daisuke closed the dumpster gently and got off of Veemon, who got onto his feet once his chosen was off of him. They turned towards the entrance of the alley and saw Taichi and Hikari passing by. Daisuke and Veemon quickly hid to the dumpster's side; Gatomon hid behind a metal garbage bucket. The alley was one way only. Patamon was keeping low further back.

The four were undetected by Taichi and Hikari, as they passed by on the opposite side of the street. Once out of sight, Daisuke and the copedam came out, relaxed.

"They must be heading towards my home. We better hurry there and hide you three before they arrive there. They're probably checking on me. I know a shortcut, follow me." Daisuke whispered, rushing towards the dead end.

Daisuke used his skill in leaping between close walls and leaped behind the dead end. Veemon ricocheted Gatomon into the air, while Patamon flew over it. Gatomon landed gracefully onto her paws unharmed. Patamon kept flapping by Daisuke, until Veemon landed beside them with his legs knelt. Gatomon raised her left eyebrow.

"Not bad... for a dragon." She complimented.

Veemon smiled back. They took off into the street, heading towards Daisuke's home...

* * *

Daisuke silently entered his apartment with Gatomon; Patamon, and Veemon. Daisuke closed the door quietly behind them. He whispered the direction of his room to Gatomon; Patamon, and Veemon. They nodded and walked or flew low. Daisuke walked quietly behind them. He saw Taichi and Hikari approaching them back downstairs. He saw his mom working in the kitchen and his dad on the couch, reading a newspaper. Daisuke walked up towards his room.

Veemon; Patamon, and Gatomon were all poking their heads out of Daisuke's room when Daisuke appeared on top of the stairwell. Daisuke motioned them to enter his room. Daisuke entered his room and turned around to them. He closed the door behind him silently.

"O.K. They'll be here anytime now. We went through this on the way here, go and take your hiding positions." Daisuke whispered.

The copedam nodded. Veemon ducked over the other side of Daisuke's bed; Patamon flew under the bed, and Gatomon took the closet. The door bell downstairs rung and Daisuke heard three voices. Daisuke hurried and went to his bed, taking out a comic book and pretending to read it, lying flat on his back, on his bed. Steps were heard coming up the stairway and voice were getting closer.

'It's do or die.' Daisuke thought, grinning.

He forced himself to relax. Ninto, Daisuke's mom, opened the door to Daisuke's room, without looking, as she was talking to Hikari and Taichi. She looked into the room and gasped, seeing Daisuke. Hikari and Taichi poked their heads in and smiled.

"So you did make it back." Taichi grinned.

"... We'll need to talk later Daisuke. I'll leave you three alone." Ninto sighed.

Taichi and Hikari entered the room and Ninto closed the door behind her, going back downstairs. Daisuke glanced towards Veemon's direction and saw him apparent a little. Daisuke took his blanket and hastily threw it over Veemon, completely covering him. Taichi and Hikari sat down next to him on his bed.

"How did you get back?" Taichi asked.

Daisuke sat up next them.

"Uh? In my own way." Daisuke shrugged.

"In three days, we're going to Joe's place. We're coming to pick you up to make sure you're coming." Hikari explained.

Gatomon lowly sighed in the closet, hearing Hikari's voice. She looked down at her paw, which was carrying the whistle Hikari gave to her. Daisuke blinked.

"Sure. I'm coming. No need not to anyway." Daisuke decided.

"Great! I have been wanting to thank you." Taichi sighed.

"For what?" Daisuke asked.

"For saving my sister's life, countless times and going through hard pardons for her." Taichi replied.

Daisuke blushed. "Hey. That all comes with the duty as a DigiDestined."

"Thanks anyway." Taichi nodded.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been with you guys in those battles and I wouldn't be here now." Hikari sighed.

"If you weren't in the final battle, against Piedmon and Apocalymon then we'd have probably lost. Most likely with Apocalymon." Taichi admitted.

"We'd better be going now. We haven't seen our family yet. Let's go onii-chan." Hikari remarked, getting up and heading towards the door.

Taichi stood up and shook hands with Daisuke.

"Meet you here back in three days." Taichi nodded.

"You can count on it." Daisuke agreed.

Hikari opened the door and Taichi left. Before leaving the room Hikari turned to look at Daisuke for another moment and she smiled, barely blushing. Daisuke blinked, but returned the smile. Hikari left, closing the door behind her. Daisuke sighed. Veemon poked his head out of the blanket; Patamon came out from under the bed and Gatomon left the closet.

"Those places would be your natural places. In time, I'd probably need to cover you guys with blankets and be extremely carefully that they don't discover you." Daisuke whispered.

"It was good to see Hikari again, safe and sound." Gatomon muttered, smiling.

"I'd admit, I was glad to see her again." Daisuke agreed.

"Do you have a crush on my chosen?" Gatomon asked, whispering.

"And what if I do?" Daisuke asked, smiling.

"I'll rip you apart." Gatomon snarled.

"Over my dead body!" Veemon remarked, jumping in front of Daisuke.

"Shh!" Patamon whispered.

Veemon sweat-dropped. "Sorry... I'll be extra careful next time."

"Besides, if her brother ever found out..." Gatomon paused.

"I'd be careful with him; don't worry." Daisuke nodded.

"May we come with you?" Patamon asked.

"Where?" Daisuke asked.

"To Joe's place." Patamon replied

Daisuke sighed and took out a map from his comic and book library. He opened it up on his bed and pointed out where they all were before it all started.

"We might go there once everyone arrives at Joe's. Its best I took you all there early first. It has good hiding places where you can get yourselves into the photo and not be noticed." Daisuke explained.

"I like the idea." Gatomon murmured.

"I'll see T.K. again!" Patamon cheered.

"Shh!" Gatomon; Daisuke, and Veemon whispered.

Patamon sweat-dropped. "Sorry..."

"I'm fine with it. I'm with you Dai." Veemon nodded.

"Great! Until then, you three will have to stay here in my room. I'll get food for you guys. As for now, I'll need to talk to my family." Daisuke sighed, getting up.

"It won't be hard." Veemon whispered.

"Thanks V. They knew everything, almost everything. I won't have to explain myself, but rather be honest." Daisuke smiled, leaving the room and closing the door behind him...

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER...

Joe opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey! You three made it! Glad to see you with them Daisuke." Joe smiled.

Daisuke shrugged. "No problem."

"Come on in." Joe stepped aside.

They walked into the apartment and Joe closed the door behind them. Jim saw them.

"So you are the last three. Quite a group you have here." Jim commented.

Joe glared at his older brother. Jim laughed, walking away. He put on his shoes and opened the door, leaving the apartment. Joe closed the door behind him.

"Where is he going?" Taichi asked.

"To some lectures. He's in medical college now." Joe replied.

The three all went in. Daisuke; Hikari, and Taichi all took seats around the apartment.

"Where are your parents?" Yamato asked.

"They live in another apartment. I and Jim live alone here. I'll just go get my camera and we'll be off." Joe nodded.

Koushiro had his arm around Mimi's neck, holding her close with Mimi having her face slightly on Koushiro's shoulder. Ken and Miyako were holding hands as were Takeru and Hikari. Taichi and Sora were more like Koushiro and Mimi in holding each other close. Joe returned with the video camera and camera. They were with their suitcases so Taichi and Yamato helped Joe carry them. Everyone got up. Koushiro got the door and led everyone out with Mimi by his side...

* * *

The DigiDestined all walked towards the subway station and took the subway to the nearest spot of where it all began. Daisuke's confirmation was affirmed about that.

"We're heading to where we had the soccer match." Ken whispered.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Ken raised his eyebrow. "Good for you... Dai."

Daisuke stared at him.

"You're the last one that can call me that! No one else is allowed until after a few years!" Daisuke whispered.

"Sure thing." Ken nodded.

Daisuke and Ken high-five each other.

"Buds." Daisuke and Ken whispered together, knocking their fists slightly into each other.

It took sometime, but the subway reached its final destination and the entire group of DigiDestined departed the subway. They left the subway station, heading towards their field. Upon reaching it, Daisuke glanced at where Veemon; Gatomon, and Patamon and nodded, noticing them. Veemon smiled, nodding back in return.

"O.K. From now, Daisuke is the one to take the photo." Joe announced.

The others blinked. "What?"

"He's the most worthy and qualified for it." Joe explained.

The others sighed. "It's your camera."

Joe set the camera up on its tripods. Everyone got in position and Joe joined them. Just before the picture was taken, Daisuke remembered an event that happened a day ago...

* * *

"Hikari? What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to come until tomorrow with Taichi." Daisuke whispered.

"I wanted to return something." Hikari explained.

Daisuke looked at what she had folded and clean in her hands. It was Daisuke's gift dress that he gave to her long ago. Daisuke brushed his hand through his hair, setting on his bed.

"Why? Don't you want to keep it?" Daisuke asked.

"First off, I wanted to return it so it would remind you of me and the adventures we had with the others in the Digital World. Second, I'll be coming back for it in a couple of years." Hikari explained.

"You're lucky because from what the store-owner said is that it's a special dress. I think it'll fit you just fine when you return for it. It most likely won't accept anybody else, but you to wear it." Daisuke grinned.

Hikari blushed and lowered her head.

"Take it and take good care of it." She insisted.

Daisuke laughed and took it from her. Hikari raised her head, staring into Daisuke's eyes.

"... I... really like you Dai. Remember that time back in the cave?" Hikari asked.

It was Daisuke's turn to blush.

"How could I forget? We woke up in each others arms." Daisuke smiled.

"It was a precious; unforgettable moment indeed. In a few years I'm going to try and see how it goes with Takeru. If it doesn't work out, be sure to be available." Hikari whispered.

"I'll make sure of that." Daisuke nodded.

"Don't get surprised or offended if I flirt with him around you, kay?" Hikari asked.

"No problem. What if it does work out between you two?" Daisuke asked.

"We'll stay friends then." Hikari affirmed.

"You two better watch it with Taichi." Daisuke warned.

"I got that covered." Hikari giggled.

"Let's keep this a secret between us from now." Daisuke whispered.

"I won't tell a soul." Hikari nodded.

"Sneaking in is not good; you're lucky no one else is here." Daisuke sighed.

"I'm glad that that's off my back. I'm glad I spent some time with you before the patriot photo tomorrow." Hikari admitted.

"Hikari? I also need to tell you something and please don't interrupt me. It's still early, but a crush isn't the thing I have for you... I love you. Just between us." Daisuke whispered.

Hikari blinked, speechless for the moment.

"To some point the feeling is mutual. I love you too Dai. We need to keep it deep down in our souls: this feeling for a couple of years. Let's be aware that schoolmates would tease you about it if they find out." Hikari whispered.

Daisuke sighed. "I have a feeling they will."

"And please call me Kari." Hikari whispered.

"Sure thing Kari." Daisuke smiled...

* * *

They were all prepared and posed for the photo. Daisuke smiled at that memory. Ken; Miyako; Hikari; Takeru, and Daisuke were all on their knees in front while the others were standing behind them. Taichi and Sora were in each other's arms as were Koushiro and Mimi. Veemon poked his head out from behind at one side; Gatomon poked her head out from behind at the other side and Patamon was on Veemon's head. Takeru was holding Hikari's hand.

Ken was holding Miyako's hand with his arm over Daisuke's neck and Daisuke's arm over Ken's neck. Yamato had his hand gently on Takeru. The photo flashed and snapped, taking the photo. Veemon; Gatomon, and Patamon hurried back behind the bushes they were hiding behind.

"Who's up for soccer?" Ken asked, carrying a soccer ball out of his bag.

Joe dealt with the tripod and put it away. He gave the camera to Mimi to take photos of them playing, while Joe started rolling the video camera towards them.

"We aren't in our soccer uniforms though." Taichi reminded.

"Dai is." Ken noted, pointing.

Daisuke sweat-dropped. "Hey! This is my dad's gift!"

"I meant no offense there bud." Ken laughed.

"Split up like last time?" Sora asked.

"Sure thing." Takeru agreed.

The others took seats out of the field. Yamato took Joe's place. Daisuke took his place at the net, while Taichi and Sora had the ball in the center. Everyone was in position and Hikari blew a new whistle she got a day ago. Daisuke's mind flashed memories when Taichi passed the ball to Sora.

* * *

"What's the difference between Koushiro's laptop and this twivice?" Hikari asked.

"A nerd that can save your sorry butts!" Koushiro hissed.

"Ascend to Power!" Koushiro yelled.

"... HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

"River of Power from under!" Koushiro warned.

"What's wrong with you? Have you gone nuts?" Veemon asked.

"First off, Takeru vanished. Second off... I was wondering if the four of us could look for the ones who were separated." Hikari replied.

Gatomon huffed. "I'm her copedam if you didn't notice. I have no other choice."

"I think we should stay low on profile." Stealth Veemon suggested.

"I'm with you on that." Angewomon nodded.

"... OPHANIMON!"

"Don't worry Dai. It's I and Gatomon as one." Ophanimon smiled.

"It seems that Hikari had it first. By being Ophanimon, she transferred her sickness to Gatomon." Daisuke sighed.

Daisuke put Gatomon on Veemon's back, who held onto her. Daisuke gently picked Hikari up into his arms and the two started walking.

"She just collapsed. I think she has a fever." Daisuke fainted.

'I wonder what happened while we were out.' Veemon thought.

Daisuke held onto one of Hikari's hands; Veemon held onto one of Gatomon's paws.

"Excellent!" Takeru yelled.

Daisuke nodded. "I know but I have a hunch on this one."

"VEEMON BIOMERGE!"  
"... STAR VEEMON!"

Daisuke saluted goodbye and only Hikari and Gatomon saw them.

The attack went right through Piedmon, dissolving him into data that was sucked into the gate.

"We might face danger before we reach Spiral Peak." Daisuke remarked.

Star Veemon pulled back up and landed at the top of the hill.

"That Digital Space is not like the one in the human world." Victomon replied.

"Victomon, he's asking me and yes he can be defeated but only in a special way. Your crests are your inner virtues, even if your crests are taken away from you, you'll still have their meaning and would be able to use it but as inner energy from yourself." Gennai explained.

"What the..." Star Veemon paused.

Without any hesitation, the first eight Destined used their inner virtues to trap the explosion in a cage.

"I would." Daisuke whispered...

* * *

Daisuke snapped out just in time to jump to his right and catch the ball with both of his hands. He landed hard on the ground. He got up, knowing that he took more physical pain than that in the Digital World. He threw the ball over to Takeru, who rushed off towards the opponent's net.

"Go Takeru!" Hikari cheered.

"Come on hope!" Koushiro yelled.

Joe turned his camera towards the others, video taping Koushiro; Hikari, and the others on the sidelines. He turned back to the field and watched Takeru advance like a pro towards Ken. He noticed Veemon; Patamon, and Gatomon watching, silently cheering. Joe looked over the camera and saw them there. He smiled, stayed quiet and returned to the taping. Yamato went in to tackle his younger brother. Takeru jumped into the air, with the ball, avoiding Yamato, sliding under.

Takeru kicked with all his might, and the ball launched like a cannon towards the goal. Ken jumped up to intercept it, but the ball flew out of his hands, into the top center of the net. Joe flashed the photo at the moment, Hikari; Koushiro, and Miyako all stood up cheering; applauding and all smiling. Daisuke held up the victory sign with both his hands, from his place in front of the net, laughing...

**The End  
Section 3: Ascend to Power: Adventurous Virtues: Revolution of the DigiDestined is Over  
This is Green Garden Singing Off**

_The adventure is over... - But it's only the beginning of another adventure... - For the moment... - If not for long... - We'll live in peace and harmony... - So let's make the most of it..._


End file.
